


Even Heroes Die

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adamantium, Brainwashed Tony Stark, Brainwashed club, Canada's Department K, Fix-It, Friendship, Good Loki, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapped Tony Stark, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Male Slash, Mutants, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic dipictions of murder, Non-graphic thoughts of suicide, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Nick Fury, Proto-Adamantium, References to Depression, Therapy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony becomes the new Winter Soldier, Tony has people who care, Traumatized Tony Stark, Weapon X Project, Winter Soldier Tony Stark, non-graphic depictions of torture, vibranium, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness.<br/>Pain.<br/>Cold.<br/>Empty.<br/>Alone.</p><p>Those were the best descriptions of the new life of Tony Stark. </p><p>The Iron Soldier.</p><p>[IMPORTANT: New version being written. (Even Heroes Die: Revised) This version is on hiatus.]</p><p> <br/>[This story has been translated into Russian by an awesome fan. If anyone speaks or reads Russian and wants to have a go here is the url<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/4779472]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What happened after Tony was left in that HYDRA base...?

Alone. 

That was the first thing he registered as he lay in the rubbled remains of the building that hosted the beginning to the end of everything he had held dear.

His friends- Where they ever really?  
If it could all end so quickly... Were they ever truly his friends?

Are all gone.

He's alone.

So alone.

And cold...

Cold is the second thing that registers.  
He feels cold and breathless, like the world is pressing down on his chest and he can't breathe.

Or is it just his armour?

The suit. 

Dented and crushed down between his lungs by that horrible, wonderful, symbol.  
Right over his heart.

His heart?

Does he really have one?

No one else believes so...

But then, why is he so cold? Not externally. But on the inside.  
His chest hurts and his eyes sting and he just can't remember how this all came to be...

Voices...

He hears them. 

But for the life of him, can't remember if he's ever heard them before...

No.

He doesn't recognize them. Doesn't recognize the people surrounding him.

But that patch.

That emblem emblazoned on their standard issued coats. 

He knows that emblem.

Knows he's not safe.

Knows that everything he'd worked so hard to protect, everything he'd tried to do right, is over.

He's as good as dead.

No.

He'd be the luckiest man on earth if all they did was kill him...

The last thing he hears before the darkness that's been creeping up on him finally takes over. Is a single phrase he'd hoped to never have to hear.

'HAIL HYDRA!'


	2. Chapter One: Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out just what Hydra is planning to do with him.

They were talking.

Those voices.

Talking about him.

Deciding what to do with him. How to proceed from here.

"If we inject him before the wipe there's no telling if his memories will resurface or not. The serum will heal his brain and we'll be right back to where we were with the Winter Soldier."

The Winter Soldier. 

Barnes.

They couldn't... They wouldn't really... It wasn't possible.

"He's waking up." a distinctly feminine voice said from somewhere beside him.

Or was it above him?   
Behind him?

He couldn't tell. Couldn't tell anything. 

His head was so foggy and his body felt heavy and numb.

"Ah, Mister Stark."

Stark.

Tony Stark.

That was him.

"W-whe-" He tried to form the question. But he was so heavy. Even his tongue felt heavy.

"Don't worry Mister Stark. You're exactly where you belong." A older male voice answered. 

He couldn't focus.

It was like Afghanistan all over again.  
The world around him was so out of focus and he couldn't concentrate.

"Just rest now. You're going to need it." the female voice told him before he felt the barest of pressures against his arm. 

And everything fell away once more.

\------------

"Welcome back, Mister Stark." 

Tony barely managed to make out the greeting as his mind begins to clear.

"I expect you're still feeling a bit disoriented. That is to be expected after all." the man, Tony could tell by the voice it had to be male, continued.

"W-where am... Am I?" He struggled to get out, brown eyes trying to take in their surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of natural light. They were most likely somewhere underground.

The second was how cold it was. This was Hydra. So possible locations include Russia, Austria, Switzerland or-

"Canada." the voice inturupted his thoughts.

Canada?

Since when did Hydra operate in Canada?

Tony wanted to make a joke about it so badly but couldn't manage to say anything.

"Now that you're awake, and seem to be functioning properly, we can begin." It was a man, Tony concluded as the illusive owner of the voice walked around to stand in front of him.

He's confused.

What are they beginning?   
How long has he been out?  
And what exactly did they do to him while he was?

He's lying down, he feels rather disppointed in himself that he only noticed that just now, with the man standing above him.   
All thinning blond hair and ageing skin.

He can't be too much older than himself, Tony thinks.

"Hello Mister Stark, I'm Doctor Isaacs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points for anyone who knows where I got the doctor's name from.


	3. Chapter Two: Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. The one clear thought going through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day, Whaaaaat?

Doctor Isaacs it turns out, happened to be a rather well respected man.

Until it was discovered he was doing illegal human experiments on poor unsuspecting orphans.

Sounds familiar.

That information had made Tony extremely on edge, which only became worse when Doctor Isaacs informed him of what it was they would be beginning.

They were turning him into a weapon.

They wanted another Winter Soldier. Only this time one that they could control.

They wanted someone who wouldn't be able to break their hold.

That someone would be Tony...

They had already begun the prossess while he was unconscious.  
Which was apparently for a whole three weeks.

They'd been injecting him with an experimental version of the Super Soldier Serum with a few modifications...

He could already feel the difference in himself. He was beginning to feel stronger, even with the IV drip supplying a non-stop high dosage of diazepam. 

That was another thing.

The more they injected him with their "New and improved" Super Serum, the more medication they had to dope him up with.

His metabolism was increasing, buring off the drugs at a rapid pace.  
Soon enough they'd need two IVs just to keep him woozy.

"Yes. Our new serum seems to be doing the trick." Doctor Isaacs said excitedly as he entered the room Tony was being kept in.

"Soon we will be able to start Phase Two."

"Noh Pase Two... I hafe Pase Two..." Tony mumbled, his words slurred and barely recognizable through his drug induced haze.

Doctor Isaacs ignored his comment, instead moving around to check the various machines, beeping away and displaying all of his body's information.

"All seems to be in order. I'll just need to take a sample of your blood." The doctor informs as he removes a needle and test tube from his coat.

\------------

The first time Tony saw himself after the injections his heart almost stopped.

Catching his reflection in the many computer screens stationed around his room, Tony was fully expecting to see his normal 46 year old self.

Instead, he catches the wide-eyed stare of a 24 year old.

If it were at all possible now, the genius is sure he would be suffering a heart attack.

\------------

Agony.

That was the only word ringing through his head.

It hurt.

Burning, cutting, ripping, tearing.

His body continued to heal at a rapid rate but the pain refused to end.

Each healed wound was replaced by five more. Over and over until Tony was positive he would pass out at any second.

They were trying to break him. To push him until he snapped.

The physical pain wasn't as bad as the psychological pain.

The words playing on repeat cutting into his chest more painfully than any weapon they'd used to far.

Unwanted.  
Unloved.  
Pathetic.  
Alone.

He knew no one would waste their time looking for him.

Pepper was no longer with him.  
Fury was too busy rebuilding SHIELD.  
Rhodey was paralyzed.  
And the Avengers... Well that goes without saying.

"Congratulations mister Stark. You've managed to last a full six minutes longer than last time." Doctor Isaacs told him as he removed the steele rod from Tony's thigh, watching in sick fascination as the stab wound healed less than a minute after.

"Your regenerative powers continue to advance. Soon, we can move on to Stage Three."

"Screw you." Tony gritted out between his teeth, his eyes stinging with the effort to hold back the tears of anger and humiliation. Sweat dripped down his face.

His arms strained against the metal bindings tethering him to the chair he'd been forced into so they could torture him.

Doctor Isaacs made a tsking sound before driving the rod through his chest, causing a strangled pain filled scream to echo around the room.

"So ungrateful. Can't you see what we're doing here? We are helping you evolve. You will be evolution. By destroying Tony Stark, we are creating a greater being to take his place. From the ashes of Tony Stark he will rise. The Iron Soldier."

He would never admit it out loud, but for only the fourth time in his life, Tony was well and truly terrified.


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is worried sick so he calls in an unlikely source to get his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! Yay.

Two months.

Tony Stark had been missing for two whole months and Rhodey was going insane.

It was almost physically painful to be stuck here. Waiting.

He remembers the months where Tony was lost in Afghanistan. Every minute that past filled him with more and more dread at what they would find, if they would find him.

This was so much worse.

Rhodey couldn't even be an active part in the search party. He was stuck here, in Tony's home, waiting for people who didn't even know Tony to find his friend.

He knew Tony. The real Tony.  
That skinny little freshmen who just wanted his father's approval. Who called his mom every night, and then called his butler right after.

What spoiled rich brat did they know called their butler just so they could ask how they're been?

There was so much more to Tony than anyone would ever know, and Rhodey felt privileged and honored to be one of the few people alive who knew this Tony.

He didn't even know if Pepper had gotten to know this Tony.

Who just wanted friends. Someone to care about him and what he was doing.

This is the reason why, when he found that phone the self-righteous Captain sent Tony, instead of chunking the offending piece of plastic and metal at the wall he picked it up and called the unreasonable bastard.

The second he heard the softspoken greeting of,

"Hey, St-Tony... I didn't think-"

Rhodey cut him off with a single straight to the point phrase of, "Tony's missing."

\------------

Those Two simple words were enough to cause Steve to freeze. His chest tightening at the implications that could mean.

"What do you mean missing?"

His words caused the rag-tag group of runaways to look up at him in confusion.

Thinking fast he switched the device over to speaker phone so the rest of the remaining team could hear.

"Tony's been missing for two months. He never came back from that little adventure to Russia." Rhodey informed, all the stress and anxiety from the past two months reflected in his voice.

The group all shared looks. None of them were particularly happy with the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. 

But after what he'd done for them, giving them a home, a place to be themselves without having to tiptoe around SHIELD protocols, trusting them...   
Which they later learned was a huge deal for Tony Stark...

They wouldn't be able to just sit around knowing he was out there missing somewhere.

"When was the last time you heard from him?" The Captain asked, hoping he wouldn't get the answer he was dreading to hear.

"Not since before your field trip to that Hydra base."

Bucky, who had been sitting silently in the corner of the room listening in, paled.  
He and Steve shared a look that told them they were thinking the same thing.

Hydra had gotten a hold of Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the runaway Avengers know what's going down. Will they really help?


	5. Chapter Four: Phase Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra begins phase three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Woo!

He had stopped counting.

The days were blurring together, leaving Tony dazed and confused.

They had stopped giving him the diazepam, it no longer had any effect no matter how high the dosage.

Though Tony would admit he missed the relief it had given him. Momentarily taking him away from this place and these people. And the voices.

They were soft but at the same time they were so loud. Repeating phrases and words that he knew he shouldn't listen to.

He didn't believe any of it...

Did he?

Doctor Isaacs and the Hydra guards hadn't bothered to chain him down anymore.

They just threw him in this room.  
This blinding white room with those voices.

Tony sat curled around himself in one of the corners, hands buried in his hair as he tried to drown the words out by reciting things he knew were true.

Like the Periodic Table.  
Rhodey.  
His mother Maria.  
His name.

That was something else they were trying to erase from his head. His name. Who he was and what made him him.

His name was Anthony Edward Stark.  
He was 46 years old.  
He was a super hero.  
He was- He was... He... couldn't remember...

Whatever they were doing... It was working.

He had heard them talking.  
He could hear so much now.  
That's why the voices were so loud...

He heard them talking about a way to control him.  
A way to control him without physically altering him.

The chair wouldn't work, they said.

What chair?

His new healing factor that they so greatiously supplied him with would just heal his brain and along with it, his memories.

They couldn't micro-chip him. His head would heal seconds after they broke the skin of his scalp.

They needed another way.  
A way to get through and into his head in a way his body wouldn't be able to heal or reject.

This was their bright idea.

To make him sit in this blinding white room and listen to those voices.  
For hours at a time.

Or was it longer?

It seemed so much longer.

Days or weeks. Maybe months or years...

He honestly couldn't tell. All he knew for sure, was that it was working.  
He was starting to forget things.  
Things about himself.  
Things he knew.

His name was Anthony...

His best friends name was... Was... Rhodey! Right. Rhodey. They had been friends since... some time...

His mother's name was Martha. No, that wasn't right. It was... It was... Margaret... No! Maria! Maria. Her name was Maria!

He couldn't concentrate!  
Those voices.  
They wouldn't stop!  
Wouldn't even pause so he could count the amount of times they would loop and repeat.  
It was just a continued murmur. 

Those damn words just wouldn't GO AWAY!

'Hail, Hydra. You will serve Hydra. You are no one. You belong to Hydra. You have no one. You belong to Hydra. You live to serve Hydra. Your master is Hydra. Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra.'

Over and over until that's all he can think about.  
For weeks at a time, that's all he can hear.  
Chanted repeatedly.  
Those words echoing around the room and around in his head until it finally happens....

It works.

And he forgets.

Forgets Rhodey.  
Forgets Maria.  
Forgets himself.

The words are all that matter. They're still ringing in his head. Even as the guard leads him back to his assigned room.

Just before the automatic doors slide shut behind him Tony whispers two words,

"Hail Hydra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! They brainwashed Tony! What on earth will happen now?


	6. Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Tony continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Canadian Government, not really, Department K, fictional government organization, or is it? Weapon X, and human experiments.
> 
> I own nothing but my brain, a couple of DVDs and ideas.

"We've been searching for six months and we still haven't found anything." Steve growled as he threw his glass across the room, shattering it against the opposite wall.

The team had been going almost non-stop in their action to locate Tony. Relying on Bucky's memories as the Winter Soldier in order to locate any possible Hydra bases.

"Hey, least we got your shield back." Scott tried to offer on a positive note, only serving to earn himself several nasty glares.

Both the new and original Avengers had been putting everything they had into their search and had still come up with nothing.

It was equal parts frustrating and worrying. Even Fury had lended what little resources he had in order to help.   
The secret softie.

It was a call from the Director himself that landed the group their first break. And the source was most confusing indeed.

"We may have a lead." Agent Coulson replied as soon as Steve hit the answer button.

They had recently discovered he himself was alive after a past call from the Director. If it hadn't been for the urgent need to find Tony they would have had a much longer /conversation/ with Fury about the whole thing.

"What have you got?" Natasha asked, all business as usual.

"Somehow the X-Men caught wind of what we were doing and dropped us some information. One of their members, a Wolverine, was captured a few months ago by something called Department K. They head something known as The Weapon X Project.  
They're conducted by the Canadian Government. Department K apparently have a history of turning willing and unwilling people into living weapons.   
Sound familiar?  
The project usually captures mutants and experiments on them to enhance their superpowers, turning them into weapons.  
Wolverine, also known as Logan, managed to escape but only after they took a sample of his DNA."

"Starks not a mutant though." Steve answered.

"Yes. But they have outstanding technology in the field of genetic experimentation. If Hydra caught wind-"

"They'd have to make contact. Strike up a deal or something. It's not that far fetched." Bucky spoke up, interrupting what Coulson was saying.

"Right," the agent continued, irritated about being interrupted, "They also have a scientist with them named Christopher Isaacs. He specializes in human and genetic mutations."

"It's too much of a coincidence." Clint muttered as he figetted with one of his arrows.

"I'll be sending you the corodinances Wolverine gave us. Good luck."  
With that the call ended. A few seconds later they recieved the directions.

"Alright. We need to work on a game plan fast. These people have had Stark for eight months. There's no telling what they've been doing to him." Steve announced, easily falling into his roll as leader again.

\----------

"Canada. Really? Out of all the places in the world, these people operate in Canada." Clint mused. He didn't know if it was hilarious or ingenious.

"Not the time Hawkeye." Steve scolded.  
"We've got a five hour flight. Lets make sure we've got our plan down pat."

The Captain was just about to go over their directions again when they received a call from the Director.

"Fury. We were just about to take off."

"Change of plans Rogers. We need you in California." Fury said in a stern voice.

"With all do respect /sir/, I think finding Stark is more important than whatever's going on in-" Steve began to argue, only to be cut off by Fury.

"We think this is connected."

The team froze.

What could be going on in California that had anything to do with finding Tony in Canada?

"What's the situation?" Natasha asked in a professional manner.

"A highly influential Human's Rights Activists was just killed. The same person who was responsible for Doctor Isaacs license being revoked because of his little 'Side job'." Fury informed as he sent them a copy of the files.

"No way that's a coincidence..." Bruce muttered from his spot beside Natasha.  
So far he hadn't been taking the news so well.

~~~  
It was just a few months ago that he received a call from Pepper informing him that Tony was gone.   
Her first question was to ask if he had joined Bruce, whom Tony had given permission (all but forced) to take a break on one of Tony's islands.

Tony had known his 'Sciencebro' wasn't doing so good after the whole Ultron thing, and knew forcing him to come back with them wouldn't be healthy for the fellow genius.   
Instead, Tony had told Bruce (ordered him) to take some time off to himself.   
No one would be able to find him and Tony promised he wouldn't tell the team where the doctor had taken off to.

The moment he had learned about all that had gone down in his absence Bruce had all but ran back to the stolen Quinjet and made a beeline for Stark Tower.

~~~~~

Since then Bruce had been extremely on edge, snapping at just about everyone. Natasha seemed to be the only person who could calm him down but even she was beginning to have trouble.

No one could blame him though.  
The entire team, the ones that had been there from the beginning, were all on edge and worried about their friend.

They needed to find Tony. And fast.

"Alright then team. I guess we're heading to California."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you see any mistakes I missed please let me know.


	7. The Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's training is complete.  
> Now on to Phase 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched a bit about the Weapon X Project and turns out the Super Soldier Project was known as the Weapon I Project. Just a heads up. So please don't spam me with hate ;-;

"Weapon X1 Reporting." A monotone voice recited as the owner stood straightbacked and emotionless in front of his creators.

It had taken months to reach this level but finally, it was done.

Now they could finally move on to Phase 6.

It had taken a whole month for them to finish Phase 1.  
The injections of their new Super Soldier Serum needing to be administered over a length of time or else risk it tearing their subject apart.

It had then taken another month to strengthen his body.  
Exposing it to weeks of torture so it could endure anything.  
Including surviving Phase 4.

Phase 3 took the longest.  
Four long months of continuous attempts at brainwashing their subject but it finally payed off.  
Anthony Edward Stark was gone, and in his place they had their new soldier.

Phase 4 was the most difficult of them all.  
The process of bonding the proto-Adamantium with the subject's skeleton was brutal and agonizing.  
But it worked, their most unique creation was born.

They named him Weapon X1

A perfect blend of Weapon I, the original Super Soldier, and Weapon X.

With the help of both the Super Soldier Serum and the DNA of the original Weapon X, their subject had survived and was thriving.

X1 had just completed his two month training where he spent countless hours learning to fight in the style of his predecessors The Winter Soldier and Weapon X.

In the months of his training, X1 showed his own form of mutation. He was agile and flexible, almost cat like as he trained. 

When backed into a corner and without a means of defense his nails had extended into razor sharp points, enforced by the proto-Adamantium in his bones.

No doubt a side effect from Weapon X's DNA.

After reinforcing the brainwashing, at last he was ready. They would be giving him his first mission. 

\------------

It was simple, pathetically so, to enter his Missions building.

A few simple key strokes from a stolen laptop and X1 had managed to shut down the locks and put the buildings security footage on loop.

He didn't know how he knew what to do.  
He didn't need to know.

All he knew was his Mission.

Take out the target.  
Report back.

No one sees him. 

It's easy to slip past the napping security guard and into the elevator.

The ride to the penthouse suite was smooth and silent.  
The metal doors part and he steps inside his Missions home.

It's dark.  
From what he's learned of his target they're usually in bed by 1 a.m.

X1's memorized the layout of this place, hacked into the buildings plans and knows exactly where the bedroom is.

He creeps silently along, his movement fluent and light.

And then he's there, standing in front of the bedroom door.  
A smooth twist of the knob and he's in.

There she is.  
His Mission.

Sleeping peacefully in her bed.

He moves to her side, reaching out one of his hands, silver tinted claws extended and ready to slide silently across her neck.

He wasn't expecting the gun.

All information gathered stated she was harmless.  
The information was incorrect.  
The gun fires, the exhaled bullet slamming right into X1's forehead.

It stings. But no where even close to the pain he's already been forced to indure.

With an irritated growl X1 reaches up and plucks the dented metal from his head. Glaring down at it as his skin heals, blocking out the view of silver colored bone.

His Mission stares at him in shock for a moment before her eyes flash with something and then fill with what can only be described as sadness.

Why is she sad?  
Is it because she's going to die?  
But why is she looking at him like that?

"I'm so sorry..." He hears her whisper.

Why is she sorry?  
He doesn't know.  
Doesn't need to know.  
It doesn't matter.

The Weapon flexes his fingers, nails extending and sharpening to inch long metallic claws.

Her eyes grow sadder before dimming to a dull lifeless blue as crimson splashes across the room and coat the Weapon's fingers.

He listens for a heartbeat.

Hearing none he knows his Mission is dead and it's time to report to his masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And X1 is now a mutant and has made his first appearance and his first kill. What should happen next? O_O


	8. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X1 reports in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter yay!
> 
> I did use some dialogue from Resident Evil without realizing it at the time but oh well.

"Congratulations X1. You have successfully completed your first mission." Doctor Isaacs told the Weapon with a wide smile.

"I was worried you would fail. Given that your only kills so far have been in a controlled environment."

X1 just stared blankly ahead.  
He had been taught to speak only when asked direct questions or commanded to.  
Failure to comply ended in pain.

"Since it was a success the Director has decided to assign you another." Doctor Isaacs moved behind his desk and retrieved a file.

"This is your target. Capture if possible, terminate if necessary. Just be sure to retreave a sample of their blood while it's still warm."

X1 stared down at the folder being handed over to him. 

For some reason he didn't want to take it. He didn't like that it was being handed to him.

Why?

"I don't think I like being handed things." X1 replied.

Doctor Isaacs face darkened and his eyes narrowed.

"Take the folder X1. Now." he commanded, his voice dangerously low.

Slowly and reluctantly the Weapon reached out and grabbed the file.

He didn't understand why he felt uncomfortable with the action but he knew he had to obey his creator or else be punished.

\------------

"I think we should try The Chair." Doctor Isaacs stated as he walked into The Director's office.

"I thought your people said that wouldn't work on The Weapon." The Director answered, not even bothering to look up at his head scientist.

Doctor Isaacs paused for a moment before relaying what had happened during the Weapon's debreaf.

"He remembered something.   
An old phobia of Tony Stark's.  
Though The Chair won't be able to permanently wipe his memories it will be agonizing.  
We can use it to train him to react violently against his old memories.  
It's all psychological.   
Just like a trigger word. Every time he begins to remember something his brain will connect the surfacing memories with pain and therefore, block them out."

The Director thought it over before replying.  
"And what of his skeletal system? It's made entirely of Adamantium now, correct? Metal plus electricity doesn't sound like the best combination. I'd hate to lose my new pet so soon."

"All the better. We know from experience and testing that electrocution is not fatal to him and will only help to concrete our plan."

"Do it."

\------------

Anguish.

The simple word didn't seem enough to define the absolute agony he felt.

He had experienced all different types and amounts of torture but this was by far the worst of all.

The volts of electricity flowing through him was unbearable and seemed to last forever.

His throat was raw from all the screaming he had been doing.

It was so painful!

Then it stop.

So abruptly that it caused his vision to go from a blinding white to pitch black.

The first words he heard as his mind came back into focus were a simple,

"Status report."

"Brainwaves aligning regularly. Heartrate steadying. Subject status, Operational." a female voice answered the order.

The owner of the first voice turned to face him. He was a tall imposing man. He directed one command to him,

"Report."

"Hydra Soldier Weapon X1 functional. Awaiting orders." He responded automatically.

"Do you think he's ready for field work?" the man asked one of the doctors.

"Two weeks of constant exposure to Memory Therapy. He should be able to handle it." One of the doctors confirmed.

The man, X1 now recognized as his Handler, nodded once before turning back to the awaiting soldier.

"Here. These are yours." he told the Weapon, holding out a folder and a pair of dog tags.

X1 didn't hesitate to take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry ;-; I hate hurting Tony but it's  
>  "All part of the plan."
> 
> Points for whoever catches that reference.
> 
> Any mistakes I apologize for and ask that you let me know what I missed so I can correct them.


	9. Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce let's the team know exactly how he feels.  
> The team gets a lead on Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry my chapters are out of sorts. I was sick yesterday and today but I pushed through to get this one done.
> 
> I tried going through and correcting all the mistakes but if I missed any let me know please.

There was no trace.  
When the Avengers got to California they couldn't find a single hair of the genius.

No video evidence from the security system.

No foot or finger prints in the apartment.

It was like he wasn't even there.

"These wounds on the woman's neck... They look like some kind of slash marks." Natasha commented as she looked at the crime scene photos she swiped from the police database.

"Knife?" Bucky asked as he came to look over the fellow assasins shoulder.

"No. More like claw marks."

"Claw marks?" Steve asked from the other side of the room.

Natasha simply nodded before handing over the Starkpad with the photos on display.

Steve made a choking sound in the back of his throat before turning the device away.

"This couldn't have been Stark. Tony would never do something like this." he tried to reason.

"Yeah? How do you know Steve?  
He's been a captive to those people for over eight months and we have no idea what they've been doing to him.  
And if you hadn't been a complete dick and turned on Tony the first chance you got we wouldn't be in this situation!  
Tony would be with his friends.  
If he could even call you that."  
Bruce snapped causing the other occupants of the room to stare at him in shock.

"He'd be here making his sarcastic jokes, trying to stop us all from biting each others heads off while simultaneously driving us nuts.

But he's not here.

He's with some crazy government originazation that gets off on torturing and turning humans into living weapons.

You were so obsessed with getting Bucky back that you didn't even stop and think about Tony.  
After everything he's done for us.  
For you.  
The minute the opportunity popped up you bailed on him!  
You took his trust, his friendship, and just threw it away!  
You even took the rest of his friends with you!  
If they really ever were his friends."  
He looked around at the assembled group once more with barely repressed rage.

"Then you leave him alone in the cold, in what you knew to be a Hydra base, injured and with the knowledge that you chose his parents murderer over him." He snarled, eyes turning green as his anger began to bubble over.

"Bruce. You need to calm down." Natasha said softly.

"Don't tell me what to do Natasha. You're just as bad as they are. Tony trusted you to stand with him through this and you left him behind too." he was breathing hard now, his skin turning a pale shade of green.

He turned and left the apartment before he did something he would regret.

Might regret.

Depends on which of them he hurt.

\------------

"Bruce wait!" Natasha calls out as she jogs to catch up with the angry doctor.

"Natasha. Don't."

"Just listen. I know you're angry at us. I'm angry at us too. Especially myself. You know I would never say this to anyone but you... But I'm scared.  
I know what it's like for someone to take and break you apart only to reshape you into something horrible.  
Clint knows this too, and as much as you don't want to acknowledge his existence, so does Barnes.  
We know what people like this are capable of.  
I'm terrified to even imagine what they could be doing to Tony. What they've already done..." she told him softly. Looking just as vulnerable as she had back at Clint's during the Ultron fiasco.  
When she had shared her life with him.

"I know you're one of his best friends. I know that besides Rhodes, you are the closest thing he has to family.  
But you've got to understand. Splitting up is not going to help Tony."

Bruce sighed. His body visibly deflating as the defeat set in.

"Okay... I'll try..."

He knows he has no chance of finding Tony alone, but he also knows he has no chance of trusting these people again.

Except maybe Natasha...

\------------

"Hey. You okay man?" Clint asked cautiously as Bruce and Natasha met back up with the group.

Bruce offered a short nod as answer.

"We have some good news." the archer continued cautiously.

Bruce's head snapped to attention, "Is it Tony?"

Clint looked guilty for a second before his expression cleared to a more optimistic look,  
"Remember how we sent Vision and Wanda to Stark Tower so they could keep an eye out in New York?"

Bruce nodded, easier this time.

"Well Vision was poking around with some of the tech to try and find something in the old files Tony had stashed away and found an encrypted code left on some ghost server.  
Bruce, Vision was able to use that code to reboot JARVIS.  
Apparently the guy... Uh, thing, whatever. Left a bit of his programming behind so he could be reactivated in case something went wrong with the whole Ultron slash Vision thing."

"That... That's great. Do you think he can help us track Tony?" Bruce asked, trying not to get his hopes up too high.

"I've been searched since my programs were reactivated Doctor Banner." the smooth English accented voice sounded from Clint's cell phone.

"I shall inform you immediately of any findings."

Bruce let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  
This was great news really. He knew the second they got Tony back, depending on if he even remembered who they were, he would be ecstatic to learn his A.I. and for all intends and purposes his closest friend and confidant, was essentially 'alive'.

"I've accessed security cameras from the surrounding area. There appears to be suspicious activity just before and after the incident." Jarvis chimed in a moment later, projecting a hologram from the Starkpad Natasha was now holding.

The video Jarvis showed them was of a slim, well toned young man with disheveled hair wearing a uniform almost identical to The Winter Soldier's getting into a black van.

"See. I knew Stark couldn't have done this." Steve said with a smile.  
It evaporated the moment he saw the look on Banner's face.

"We don't know that yet Rogers." Bruce said in a clipped tone.

"Banner look. This guy is just a kid. He can't be more than, what, late teens to early twenties? Stark is forty-six." the Captain tried to reason.

"If I may. Perhaps this would be an appropriate time to contact Colonel Rhodes. He has known Sir for the longest length of time. Myself included" Jarvis suggested.

"You can't honestly think this is Stark." Sam butted in.

"No offence. But you don't know Tony. You know what the media and Rogers have told you, nothing more. So with minimum due respect, stay out of this." Bruce snapped.

"Listen buddy. I don't know what your problem is-" Sam starts to argue only to be cut off by Bruce.

"First thing is, I am not your buddy. Second thing, my 'Problem' is that my best friend is being used by terrorists like he's their marionette doll.  
Barnes knows what Hydra is capable of and that's bad enough. But those guys that they are teamed up with, people who have perfected the art of genetic experiemntation, make this all a hundred times worse.  
So excuse me for not wanting to listen to Steve Rogers' little Yes Man give biased opinions about my friend."

"Bruce..." Natasha whispered, laying a soothing hand on the doctors arm.

"I know Tasha... It's just... Tony is the only person who has excepted every part of me." seeing the striken look on the red heads face he quickly continued,

"I mean from the very beginning. It's no secret that every one of you have been so terrified of me and what The Other Guy can do but Tony wasn't like that. He wasn't scared of me.  
The first time we met he walked right up to me, shook my hand, and told me he was a fan of the way I lose control and quote 'Turn into a Giant Green Rage Monster'." the memory brought a small smile to his face before he sobered up,

"He's never been scared to be around me. And he's never treated me like anything but a normal person."

"Bruce is right." Clint spoke up, causing the others to look at him in surprise.

"What? He is. After the whole Loki mind control thing no one but Tasha would trust me. Stark was the only other person who just let it go. Invited me into his home and treated me like a normal guy.  
Not someone who would flip on him at any minute."

It was a humbling thought. Knowing that Tony could know someone's faults, people that no other person would try to understand and still be friends with them.  
Trust them.

And what had they done with that trust?

"Pardon the interruption but I took the liberty of informing Colonel Rhodes of the situation.  
He has confirmed that, as I strongly suspected, the young man from the surveillance footage is indeed Sir." Jarvis piped up, his voice enough to defuse the situation and bring everyone back to the current issue.

"He's sure of this?" Steve asked incredulously.

"With some offence Captain Rogers, I've known that boy since he was 15. Shared a dorm room with him for years, and seen him at his highst and lowest.  
He may look a hell of a lot younger, but that is Tony. I'd know that pretty boy face anywhere." Rhodey's voice echos tensly through the speakers of the Starkpad.

"Well guys. Looks like we've found our boy." Clint says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter finished.  
> I hope you guys liked it even if it is mostly dialogue.


	10. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team searches for Tony and gets a lot more then they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> Sorry it took so long! Cleaning a house is not as easy as you'd think.
> 
> I do hope it was worth the wait though.
> 
> Also, I have never written an action scene so please forgive me if it sucks.

Red.  
The color was familiar.  
It was everywhere.  
He knew this color better than any other.  
He had a feeling he use to like this color.  
It was comforting and warm.

But not any more.  
He didn't remember it feeling like this.  
Sticky and wet and crusty under his nails.

His hands were red.  
He had a feeling they weren't supposed to be.  
They should be pink.  
Not red.

He looks at the bodies in front of him.  
His Mission's.

They were red.

Everything was red.

"Good job soldier. Report back." the voice of his Handler sounds off in his ear.

He turns away from the red and leaves the color behind.

\------------

"Pardon the interruption, but it appears traffic camera's have picked up the image of Sir exiting another aparment building twelve blocks from your current location." the smooth voice of Jarvis chimes out.

It had been three days since the team had found their first lead on Tony and the waiting had been excruciating.

The assembled group shot to their feet, each getting ready to track down their friend.

"Jarvis. Let us know if he goes on the move." Steve ordered as he strapped his shield to his back.

"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me Captain Rogers. I had thought perhaps I would keep the information to myself." Jarvis answered in a rather sarcastic tone.  
It was actually a bit scary just how human Jarvis seemed.

Bruce smiled at the A.I.s comment before he left the hotel room they had been staying in, ready to finally get his friend back.

\------------

They followed Jarvis' directions to Tony's last known location. When they arrived there was no trace of the genius.

"Split up but keep your comms on." Captain America told them.

Each made sure their own comms were working before they split up to search for the missing man.

\------------

They had been apart for fifteen minutes when something happened.

Steve had just turned a corner leading down into a parking garage when a fist collided with his face.

The Captain stumbled backward in shock. He hadn't even noticed anyone approaching. He quickly pulled out his shield just in time to block another punch.

Steve looked up to find two cold brown eyes staring blankly at him before a hard kick landed right in his chest sending Rogers flying backwards.

He landed on the ground hard, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid the fist aimed for his head.

The shallow hole that was smashed into the concrete from the assault reminded Steve a little too much of his battle with Bucky, back when he was still The Winter Soldier.

Only Tony, who he had just realized was his assaulter, didn't have a metal arm. Steve could see that both were flesh and blood from the lack of sleeves on the man's leather uniform.

So how could he possibly be strong enough to smash a hole in the ground with just his bare fist?

His inner thought process was enough to distract Steve, giving Tony the opportunity to land a hard kick to his ribs. The kick was powerful enough to send the Captain sliding across the ground and into a car.

The alarm began to screech, drawing the attention of the closer Avengers.  
Allowing Bucky and Black Widow to come rushing in from opposite sides of the car park.

"Tony!" Natasha called out, drawing the brunets attention to her.

"Tony it's us," she continued softly  
"We're your friends."

Seeing him up close Natasha could tell that Rhodey was right.

It was hard to picture their Tony as the one standing in front of them but it was him.

He was younger. By two decades at least, give or take a few years.

And his eyes. Usually so bright and warm, were dull and cold.

"It's me. Natasha. Do you remember?"

Tony just continued to stare at her, showing no sign of recognition.

"What's your name soldier?" Bucky asked when Tony made no move to speak.

The brunet turned to stare at the other male, brown eyes flickering with a small spark of something like recollection.

"I am Weapon X1." he replied, noting the commanding tone of Bucky's voice. The same one his Handler uses.

"What is your Mission?"

Tony, or now X1, stared at Bucky for a long moment before answering,  
"Eliminate all those who stand in the way of my masters. Hail Hydra."

The other three people flinched at the last two words.

"Tony listen. This isn't you. Hydra has you brainwashed." Steve tried to tell him. Which happened to be the completely wrong thing to say.

Tony/X1's eyes glazed over once more, just before he charged forward and attacked the blond again.

"Tony stop!" Natasha pleaded as Tony tackled the Captain to the ground. Landing two hard hits before Bucky grabbed him around the waist and pulled him off.

X1 planted his feet firmly on the ground before surging upward to slam his head into the other soldiers chin. He moved his arm, driving his elbow back into the others stomach.

Barnes stumbled back, loosening his hold just enough for X1 to slip free.

X1 readied himself to pounce forward only to have Captain America's shield slam into his chest.

He growled and threw the weapon back at it's owner, the patriotic symbol hitting the blond in the stomach.

Natasha took her chance to strike, taking a running jump and wrapping her legs around X1's neck, preparing to hit him with one of her tasiers.

Hearing the crackle of electrical charge near his head X1 began to panic, grabbing the heroine by her hair and violently flipping her off of him.

He wrapped his hands around her neck before slamming her head against the ground.

Captain tried to stop him, causing X1 to round quickly and crash his elbow right into Steve's nose.

Sensing another presence behind him the Weapon turned and prepared to lunge at the next threat only to pull up short.

The man standing in front of X1 simply stared at him, his eyes sad and pleading. "Tony..." the man whispered, his voice cracking on the word.

Tony.  
That name again.  
It hadn't registered when the others used it but from this man it was so familiar.  
But why?

That couldn't be his name.  
He didn't have a name.  
Only a title.

Right?

X1 tried to concentrate on the fuzzy images flashing in his head but was interrupted by a sudden blinding pain.

He let out an earsplitting scream as his head began to feel like it was slitting open and burning at the same time.

The four people around him froze and stared in shock, not knowing what to do.

X1 began to panic again.  
He was showing weakness.  
Weakness in front of the enemy.

The pained Weapon reached slowly into his belt and pulled out a flash grenade.  
Activating it before anyone had time to recognise what he was doing.

While the enemies were distracted X1 took the opportunity to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you guys enjoyed it. Any suggestions on what you'd like to see is always welcome.
> 
> Next chapter should be tomorrow.


	11. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X1 faces punishment.  
> The Avengers are at a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> I'm not as happy with this one as I was the last but I hope you guys enjoy it.

X1 was panicked as he made his way to the facility. He knew the penalty for being late. He would be sent to The Chair for sure.  
He wasn't just late after all. He had shown weakness to the enemy, had failed to destroy them.  
To make everything worse, he had faced both The Winter Soldier and Weapon I without bringing either in.

Yes. He was certainly going to receive a trip to The Chair.

\------------

"What exactly happened here?" Phil Coulson asked as he entered the rented room the Avengers were staying in.

"While we were following up on a lead from Jarvis Cap was ambushed by Tony." Natasha told him, wincing as Bruce gently placed an ice pack to the back of her head.

"Tony attacked you?" the Agent questioned, his eyebrows arching slightly.

"Well, not exactly. It seems Hydra already has him under their command. He's not Tony right now. He said his name was Weapon X1. I'm assuming that's the title they gave him." Bucky offered up as he poked at his ribs gently.  
Yep. They were definitely bruised.

"My question is, How the heck did Stark take down two Super Soldiers and an assassin?" Sam asked from his spot beside Steve, wincing when he looked at the blond's split lip and black eye.

"What part of 'Genetic experimentation experts' and 'Hydra has had Tony for eight months' have you not understood? We know that they have both the Super Soldier Serum and mutant DNA. It really isn't that hard to figure out." Bruce said snapishly, unconcerned with the other males angry scowl.

"You think they've turned Tony into a Super Soldier?" Clint asked worriedly as he handed an ice pack to Steve and one to Bucky.

"Either that or a mutant. Maybe even both..." the doctor said softly.

Natasha reached behind her and layed a hand on Bruce's arm.  
"It's gonna be okay Bruce. We'll get him back."

"Yeah. I know... But I'm also concerned with what happened when he noticed me."

"Why? What happened?" Phil asked.

"For a moment it looked like he remembered me. Like he knew who I was. But a second later he started screamed and clutching his head." Bruce explained.

"Hydra must have done something. Like a contingency plan. Something to make sure if he started to remember it wouldn't be for long." Barnes added in.

"They can do that?" Scott asked, causing Bruce to roll his eyes slightly. A trait the doctor had picked up from Tony.

"They kept Barnes brainwashed for years. And when he wasn't out on missions they had him cryogenically frozen. I'm pretty sure they could come up with something to block memories."

"Has anyone else noticed how much Bruce acts like Tony now?" Clint asked out of no where.  
Everyone turned to stare at him causing the archer to squirm uncomfortably.  
"Sorry..."

Bruce sighed, removing his glasses so he could rub his eyes.   
He was exhausted and just wanted his friend back already.

\------------

"You're late." the cold angry voice of his Handler snapped.  
"Explain."

"I was followed." X1 answered obediently.  
"By a group. They had Weapon I and The Winter Soldier with them."

His handler growled before back handing X1 across the face.

"You had both of them and they got away!?"

"There was another man. I- He was strange." X1 said softly.

"Strange how?"

X1 thought about the question for a moment before picking what he believed was the best response.  
"He called me 'Tony'. They all did. But he felt familiar... Like I knew him..."

Another slap stung his cheek before X1's handler motioned two guards forward.

"Take him to The Chair."

X1 wanted to run, to get away from the pain that was about to come but his body refused to obey.

He walked along quietly, allowing the scientists to push him down on the chair and restrain him.

They made sure he was secured and activated the machine, allowing the electricity to surge through X1's body.

The brunet's screams echoed throughout the facility.

\------------

"With all do respect Director, I don't think it's a good idea to send X1 back out so soon." Doctor Isaacs nervously suggested a day after the incident.

"You just told me the wipe was successful. 'He is compliant now and will follow direct orders.' Those were your words were they not?" The Director raised his eyebrow.

"Yes sir, they were but-"

"Then prep him and send him out. That's an order."

\------------

Doctor Isaacs sighed heavily as he checked his patient over.  
The brunet was silent as always, staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"The Director has ordered you to track down and detain The Winter Soldier."  
Isaacs sighed when X1 showed no sign of having heard him.

"Do you understand what your Mission is?" he asked instead.

"Track down and detain The Winter Soldier." X1 replied.

Doctor Isaacs nodded before motioning to the guards to escort the Weapon above ground.

He hoped this new mission would go smoothly. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end of chapter 11!  
> Chapter twelve will be up by tomorrow. It should be interesting!
> 
> Let me know if there is something specific you'd like to see happen and I'll try to work it in.


	12. My Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X1 goes on his mission.  
> A familiar face shows itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let people know.  
> X1 was trained by Hydra to replace the Winter Soldier so he was trained to fight just like he did. Which also means he was taught Winter's other skills as well.  
> He also has Wolverine's DNA, which caused a mutation.  
> As a cause of the mutation he gained some of Wolverine's powers.  
> He just has nails like Victor's instead of three claws like James.
> 
> I'm going by one of the comics I came across, which was slightly used in X-Men Origins: Wolverine.
> 
> There is a separate Marvel Universe where James Howlet and Victor Creed are brothers.

It was dark when X1's handler had dropped him off in the same parking garage he had battled in the day before.

"Don't screw this up." The Handler warned as he grabbed on to the tags dangling from X1's neck.  
"If you do, I can promise the punishment will be so much worst than what you've had so far. Thirty minutes in The Chair."

X1 stared impassively but inside he was terrified. He'd never received more than four minutes at a time and even that was unbearable.

"Now go." the other male ordered as he handed X1 a rifle.

\------------

X1 used the skills Hydra had ingrained in him to help track down his target. The trail left was already a day and a half old but with his new abilities from the stolen DNA inside him it wasn't as difficult for X1 to trace his Mission as it would be with a normal human.

It took him a few minutes to separate all the different scents but he was soon able to pick out the one of his target.  
It was made easier still as he followed the scent of blood left behind by Weapon I and the red woman. Natasha.

\------------

There were more.

X1 observed from his spot on the roof across from the building his Mission was residing.

He could see each one of them sitting around a room, talking.

Three were sitting on a couch directly across from the window X1 was watching them through. Weapon I and two unidentified males.

Two more shared a smaller sofa to the left of Weapon I's position. A balding male and a blond holding a bow in his lap.  
An archer then.  
X1 filed that away for further analysis.

Directly across from them and to the right of Weapon I sat his target.  
The Winter Soldier seated beside the red woman and that strange man from before.

X1 closed his eyes tightly as a sharp pain shot through his head.

When he opened them again he focused his attention solely on Weapon I, cocked his rifle and lined up his shot.

\------------

"Does anyone else have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Clint asked, seconds before the glass of the window shattered and Steve clutched his shoulder in pain.

The group all dove down on the ground, the more experienced Avengers' eyes each making their way towards the window. Looking for whoever it was that just attacked their leader.

Clint saw him first, his excellent eyesight aiding in the search. "It's Tony!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the figure standing on the opposite buildings roof.

Steve, still gripping his wounded shoulder, tried to jump up only to have Bucky yank him back down.

"You're hurt. Stay here." He ordered before getting up and heading towards the door, followed shortly by Natasha and Bruce.

\------------

Bucky made his way down and out onto the street, Weapon X1 waiting for him on the other side.

"I suppose you're here for me then?" he asked as he took a step forward, the movement copied by the male across from him.

"You are my Mission." X1 replied.

Bucky gave a small hollow chuckle, "Yeah. I know how that goes."

The two soldiers took another step towards each other, X1 only pausing to drop the rifle he still had in his hand.

"Now I know it wasn't your fault and all, but I can't just let you get away with shooting Stevie like that. 'Sides, you've got a lotta people wantin' you back home." the Sergeant told him before picking up his speed.

The two Assets ran at each other, both prepared to take the other down.

Bucky aimed a punch at X1's face, missing only by a half inch as X1 shifted to the left before bring his knee up to hit Bucky in his newly healed ribs.

Barnes dodged, grabbing X1's leg he swept the other one out from under him causing the Weapon to hit the ground.

The younger brunet grunted with the impact, gasping as the former Hydra soldier stomped down on his chest to hold him still.

X1 growled, reaching into his belt he pulled out a knife and slashed it across the Sergeant's leg.

Bucky hissed and yanked the limb back, giving X1 the opportunity to get out from under him.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to beat The Winter Soldier with his own moves X1 switched over to what he had been taught from Weapon X.

X1 leaned down into a crouch, flexing his fingers until he could feel his nails lengthening.

Bucky's eyes widened at the sight. He certainly had not been expecting that.

So distracted by the sight as he was Bucky's reflexes were all that saved him from a slash across the face.

At least now he knew where the wounds on that womans neck had come from.

\------------

Bruce stared in shocked horror from his spot just inside the hotel lobby doors.  
He watched as his best friends nails became claws and his stance became more animalistic. Like a panther or tiger preparing to strike.

"Jarvis. Can you do a scan of Tony from here?" Natasha asked, interrupting Bruce's thoughts and pulling one of the Starkphones out from somewhere in her outfit.  
He honestly had no idea where she had hidden that.

"I will try." the AI answered as the phone in Natasha's hands lit up into a bright blue color.

"What's happening?" Steve asked as he stumbled up behind them, his shield in one hand and Sam supporting him on the opposite side.

The four watched as Tony managed to flip over Bucky, latching onto his back and digging his sharp nails into the Sergeant's neck.

"We gotta help!" Sam yelled before running out and interrupting the battle.

The addition of a new enemy caused Tony to have to split his attention, giving Bucky the chance to stumble backward and slam himself into the brick wall behind him.  
He was able to effectively dislodge the smaller brunet from his back and flip X1 off of him.

\------------

X1 snarled as his fight was interrupted once again. He backflipped into a righted position before rounding on the other male who was wearing an odd backpack.

The intruder managed a cocky smirk before a pair of metal wings deployed and allowed him to take flight.

If it was not against his programming X1 would have rolled his eyes.  
Distance made no difference when you have an EMP bomb in your arsenal.

X1 removed the device from his belt. Aiming it perfectly he threw it into the air. Watching as the device attached to the winged mans back, sending out an electical shock wave and causing him to crash to the ground.

With a feral growl X1 pounced on his intruder, silver glinted nails poised to rip the others throat out.

He was so close, just a twitch of the fingers and it would be done.  
But that damnable shield got it the way yet again.

X1 continued to grow angrier with each passing minute.  
He just wanted to finish his Mission!

He wasn't suppose to get angry.  
Anger was an emotion.  
Emotions cloud your judgement.  
But damn it all if these human's weren't pissing him off!

"Go AWAY!" X1 shouted as he threw the shield back at the wounded soldier.  
He knew he should have killed him. But Weapon I was valuble to his master's.

"No Tony! You're our friend! I am not leaving you." Steve told him, his blue eyes pleading for the other to listen.

X1 stared at him for a long moment before his head began to burn again.  
He slammed his eyes shut and began to shake his head violently.  
"No! You already left!" He choked out before launching himself at the blond, freezing as a sharp sting went through his leg.

The Hydra soldier looked behind him to see the winged man holding X1's rifle, a horrified expression on his face.

\------------

"What did you just do!?" Bruce shouted as he ran over to where Tony had fallen to the ground.  
His leg was bleeding badly, the doctor would need to tie it off with something fast.

"I-I didn't mean to! He-He was going for Cap!" Sam tried to reason, dropping the gun on the ground like it had physically burned him.

"So you shot him?" Clint asked incredulously as he zipped down from the roof.

"Hey guys, let's just focus on Tony. Now Bruce, can you stop the bleeding?" Steve asked as he crouched down beside the doctor.  
He stumbled back slightly when Tony opened his eyes and slashed his claws at the Captain before hissing as his brain began to throb in pain.

Bruce did his best to try and calm his friend but each time he went to touch the fellow genius he would whimper and jerk away.

"Um. What the hell is that?" Clint squeaked as he stared down at Tony's leg.

The other Avengers turned their attention to the same destination, shock registering as they watched the bullet slide out of Tony's thigh before the wound healed almost instantly.

"What. The Heck. Was that?" Scott asked, just now making his own appearance.

No one had time to form a comment before they all found themselves lying on their backs, a few feet from where Tony lay.

The original Avengers' eyes widened in disbelief at the person standing in front of them. 

"You didn't see that coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't see that coming did you?


	13. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X1 and his partner take on the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this chapter. I tried to   
> keep the same flow but it might have fell flat.
> 
> I did try to put in a few requests I received. 
> 
> One was for X1 to use a different language which was one of my plans anyway but there they go.
> 
> Another was for Hulk feels.
> 
> I hope I did a good job.
> 
> I don't speak Russian so everything is from Google translate. I'm so sorry to anyone who does speak Russian.
> 
> I added the translation below the dialect so no one has to scroll up and down to know what's being said.
> 
> One last thing I'd like to say. Someone left a rude comment telling me that it was unrealistic to be worried about a gun shot wound to the leg.  
> I'd just like to say, that a shot or stab wound to the leg can be very dangerous as there is a major artery there and when hit can cause a person to bleed out quickly.  
> I learned that in health class just before I almost fainted.

"Мне не нужна ваша помощь, Quicksilver."  
X1 growled as the newcomer pulled him to his feet.

((I didn't need your help, Quicksilver.))

"Да. Потому что вы делали такую хорошую работу до сих пор."

((Yes. Because you were doing a good job so far.))

The two males stood back to back as the Avengers began to slowly stand, all eyes staring at them in stunned silence. 

First off, Tony just survived and healed a wound that should have had him bleeding out.  
A boy, that was very much dead a year ago, is very much not dead...  
And Tony just spoke Russian!

"What the hell is going on?" Clint asked as he stared at the young man he had watched die right in front of him.

Quicksilver offered him a twisted smirk, his eyes narrowed with suppressed rage.

"Оставьте Зима и оружие я жив. Все остальные могут умереть."  
X1 informed his newly arrived partner.

((Leave Winter and Weapon I alive. All the others can die.))

"Вы получаете зимний период. Лучник моя."  
The young Sokovian said before turning to look at Clint.  
"You killed my sister. Now I kill yours."

((You get Winter. The archer is mine.))

Clint was taken aback. He had no idea what the kid was talking about. Wanda was safe and sound back in New York. He should know after their truce that Clint would never hurt her.

Then again. He thought he would never hurt Tony either.

But come on!

"Hey kid. I don't know what you remember, but I can tell you Wanda is fi-"

Clint was knocked off his feet before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

Pietro smirked down at him before taking off in the direction of the red haired woman.  
He would show the man what it felt like to lose your other half.

Quicksilver managed to land one good hit before he was thrown backward by a giant green hand. He slid back across the ground, lying there in a stunned pain until a loud angry road echoed through the night.

"Not good." the half blond haired male muttered as he sped over to stand beside X1 who was fighting both Weapon I and The Winter Soldier.

X1 didn't know why, but this fight felt far too familiar to him.   
Like he had experienced this all before.

He would throw a hit at one of them only to have it blocked by the other, both soldiers passing the shield back and forth between them in practiced ease.  
They easily attacked him from both sides.

The two managed to knock him down into a kneeling possition, the Captain pulling his good arm back, getting ready to bring the shield down on X1.

Pietro sped around his partner to land a punch against Captain America's jaw, knocking him backwards and giving he and Weapon X1 a chance to put some distance between the four of them.

"Торговля или отступление?" Quicksilver asked as he saw X1 clutch his head in pain.

((Trade or retreat?))

"Я должен закончить свою миссию." the Asset groaned, feeling a roll of nausea as he was yank out of the way of Captain's shield by Pietro.

((I have to finish my Mission.))

Pietro debated the pros and cons of the situation. He knew X1 was strong enough to take any of these peoples beatings on a normal day and come out on top, but the way his fellow Hydra Weapon was clutching at his head and groaning in pain was not reassuring.

"Отступление это." the younger male decided as he grabbed X1 around the waist, preparing to leave and regroup for later.

((Retreat it is.))

The two were stopped as the same giant green hand from before reached down to yank the two males up.

They stared into big green eyes before Pietro was dropped to the ground and X1 was brought up against the beasts' huge chest in what was apparently suppose to be a hug.

"Tin Friend hurt. Need puny Banner. Puny Banner need Tin Friend. Tin Friend stay. Need to get better." The Hulk grumbled as he held X1 close.

X1 tried to squirm free only to be held tighter.

Quicksilver tried to get the colossal green monster to release his partner and in his distraction was knocked off his feet by the same red head he'd attacked earlier.

The female assassin pinned him face down before locking his arms behind his back and tying his legs together.

"I didn't want to do this but you need to stop attacking us. I don't know what's happened to you or what's going on but I can tell you Wanda is fine." Natasha told Pietro as she kept him from moving.

\------------

X1 struggled and kicked but could not manage to get himself free. He was becoming more frustrated as this odd beast refused to relinquish his hold.

"Let me go!" He growled, fully prepared to clamp his teeth down into the green shoulder before he felt a slight pinch on his neck.

He groaned as his eyes began to droop and everything became pleasantly numb before the world seemed to turn black.

\------------

"Um... What did you just do?" Clint asked as he looked over at Agent Coulson who was holding a gun then back at the Hulk who was still hugging an unconscious Tony to him like a favorite doll.

"Tranquilizer. Strong enough to knock out the Hulk in seconds. Figured it would work on Stark."

"Are you insane! You have no idea what something that strong could do to him! What if he goes into a coma or something?" Steve shouted in concern.

Pietro chuckled from his spot on the ground, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "It will take much more than that to harm X1. And when he wakes up you should be very worried."

"I'm more worried about the fact that someone who should be dead is now very much alive." Director Fury asked them as he appeared out of nowhere, making the new Avengers startle.

Everyone else was far too use to it by now.

When Quicksilver made no move to speak Fury only sighed before moving to stand in front of the Hulk.

"Put it down." He ordered, staring up at the giant with his one eye.

Hulk just growled before holding the unconsious genius protectively.

"You can cuddle with him later. But right now, he needs to be checked out by medical."

"Tin Friend hurt. Hulk protect."

Fury nodded as if he were placating a small child. "Yes. And you've done a great job. Now it's time to let us help."

The Hulk growled louder this time, "You no help. Only hurt Tin Friend. Puny Banner only help."

"And if you let Stark down I promise Doctor Banner will be able to stay with him."

The Hulk seemed to think this over long and hard before slowly nodding.  
"Hulk smash ones who hurt Tin Friend."

It took a few more minutes before the Hulk finally let Tony down, quickly retreating back into the doctor to allow Bruce to stay close to their friend.

No one would hurt his Tin Friend. Even if he had to let Puny Banner be in control so he could stay close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Pietro has entered the picture and is confirmed to be another Hydra Weapon D:  
> Next chapter is in the works and I think it will be a lot better than this one turned out to be.
> 
> Whhhyy did Pietro attack the Avengers? Why is he helping Tony? What the heck is happening!


	14. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro reveals a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday! We've been having crazy scary storms and the lights kept flickering and cutting off.
> 
> Just a little info, I tried to find out how old MCU Pietro was but couldn't find anything. Instead I'm going to go by the actors, Aaron Taylor-Johnson's age, and make him and Wanda 26. Which works out with Tony's new appearance perfectly.

"Again I ask. What the hell is going on?" Clint asked after they had Tony and Pietro secured on the privet jet Fury had somehow managed to get a hold of.  
"I mean. Am I the only one who noticed that Tony spoke Russian? /Russian/!"

The group stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"Tony survives a gunshot wound to a major artery. Said wound healed in just a few seconds after the bullet extracted itself from his leg. He now has claws as strong as metal. And all you're focused on is him speaking Russian?" Bruce asked from his spot beside where Tony was being held.   
The doctor looked exhausted but had refused to abandon his post.

"Well, it just sounds stupid when you say it like that." Clint mumbled as he crossed his arms.

The other members of the group just sighed.

"So we're heading to New York or what?" Scott asked from the other side of the jet.  
He had already been on the wrong side of Doctor Banner's anger after he had tried to get a look at Stark's hands.

You couldn't blame him for being curious. 

After all, those things had managed to slice right through Caps shield.

The guy woke up ten minutes after being tranqued and lashed out at the closest thing to him.   
Which happened to be the good Captain and his prized weapon.

After that Coulson had come up with the brilliant idea to give him an I.V. with the same serum that was in the dart.

"Ms. Potts said she can get us to Stark Tower without the government or media catching wind. It would be a very bad idea for Ross to know what's going on." Agent Coulson informed them as he rechecked the restraints on Pietro.

"Your sister will be waiting there for you." he said softly, watching as the young man glared hatefully at him.

"My sister is dead. Your people killed her!" He snapped in his thick Sokovian accent, his eyes cold.

"What's the last thing you can remember of Wanda?" Bruce asks gently.

Pietro clinches his jaw before answering angrily, "I remember that man putting an arrow through her. After you people raided the Hydra base." he says as he tilts his head in Clint's direction.

"That was over a year ago... You're missing a good chunk of your memory kid. Both of you made it out of there. Then you teamed up with Ultron before teaming up with us.  
You don't remember any of that?" the blond archer asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I remember my sister dying! Because of you. The only thing your group is capable of is destruction and pain." Pietro tells them, his eyes turning glassy at the thought of his sister.  
"Hydra said they would help us destroy you just as you have destroyed so many others."

"What do you mean 'Help us destroy you'? Who is 'us'?" Steve asks, worried about just who else they would have to fight.

"X1 and I. We have both been wronged by you people."

Steve flinched at the reminder of what happened to Tony because of them.

"I don't know what they've been doing to you. Or what they have told you. But the only thing Hydra wants is what will benefit them." Bucky spoke up after a long moment of silence.   
It was difficult for him to grasp onto the knowledge that someone would willingly work for Hydra.  
But if what Barton and the others had been saying is true, then it's obvious they found a way to manipulate the kid.  
Emotional implants where just as common as memory alteration. You never knew what you would get from Hydra.

Pietro just scoffed before turning his attention to his unconscious partner.  
"Why are you doing this?"

"He's our friend. We just want him back. Want Tony back." Steve answered as he followed the younger mans line of sight.

"And do you think you deserve it? To have him back?" he asked the blond soldier.

"Wait. You know that he's Tony Stark?" Natasha interrupted before Steve could say anything.

"Of course. I was there when they brought him back to the base."

The whole groups attention perked up at that bit of information.

"You were there?" Bruce asked, torn between wanting to know what happened to his friend and being too scared of the details.

Pietro stared at the doctor long and hard before finding something in the others eyes that prompted him to answer, if only for Bruce's benefit.

"What they brought back was the body of Tony Stark. The man inside was someone else."

Bruce swallowed hard, his fist clenching with his attempt to stay calm.

"If you don't remember anything," Clint paused when Pietro scoffed, "then what are you doing with Tony? I thought you hated him."

"He is my partner... And he reminds me of her." The younger male told him.

"Of who?" Bruce asked softly, positive he already knows the answer.

"Of my sister." Pietro answered just as solfly, his gaze once more on the unconscious genius.

"How so?" Natasha asked as she watched the young man almost sadly.

"He is alone. He does not deserve to be."

"No, he doesn't..." Bruce agreed as he looked at his sleeping friend.

Pietro watched him for a long moment before deciding something.  
"You are Bruce?"

The doctor in question turned to look at the other male. "Yes?"

"He spoke of you. Before they began the experiments. In his more lucid moments. His constant friend even after he seemed to mess everything up. He cares very much for you. You, a Rhodey, and a Pepper. He wouldn't be remembering you otherwise."

Bruce stared at him with a tight sad smile before nodding.  
"And- and the others?"

Pietro gave a humorless chuckle, "Yes... On the bad days when the pain was too much for even the anesthetics to numb it.   
He would ask why they left.   
'If we were really friends why was it so easy for them to leave me? Why am I always left alone? Am I really that horrible to them?'   
I didn't know just who 'Them' was at the time, but I suppose now it's not too hard to guess." the young man seemed to enjoy the uncomfortable atmosphere radiating from the rest of the original Avengers.

The man Hydra brought in may have been a part of Tony Stark once, but after that tear filled confession of self-loathing and heartbreaking apologies, Pietro couldn't find it in himself to hate the man anymore.

Tony's now younger looking age made it so easy for Pietro to think of him as his little brother. Another sibling that needed someone to take care of /them/. Instead of others relying on Tony to take care of what /they/ needed.

It didn't matter what these people said. Even if his beloved Wanda /was/ still alive and the memories in his head were all some elaborate hoax by his masters, Pietro could not and would not abandon his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next, Tony gets home and the Avengers get some answers that them kind of regret receiving.
> 
> Let me know if there is something you'd like to see and I'll try to work it in if it fits the flow and plot of the story.
> 
> I'm a bit way too tired to go through and check my story a third time so if I managed to miss anything sorry in advanced and let me know please. I'll correct it.


	15. No one ever said Knowledge was bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is finally home.  
> The group takes a hard hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope it was worth the wait.  
> I was requested some more Steve angst and hope I was able to deliver.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.  
> I'm way too tired for this.  
> Okay onward!
> 
> Blame Google translate for the horrible butchering of the Russian language.

Something was wrong.

X1 could tell before his mind even fully processed what was happening.

It was warm.

Strangly pleasantly so.

That was wrong. 

It was suppose to be cold.

He was comfortable as well.

This wasn't the cot he usually slept on in his small cold cell.  
The blanket that was covering him was far too soft and nice.

This wasn't right.

"He's waking up." a voice said from beside him.  
It was soft and gentle.  
Familiar.

And wrong.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" the same voice asks, still as gently and softly as before.

Tony?

There's that name again.

Who's name?

"Brain waves are spiking. JARVIS, can you get a read out?"

Jarvis...

He knows that name.  
It belongs to someone... Someone important...

"Sir's vitals are functioning at a high level. Heart rate increasing at an alarming rate. I do believe Sir may be experiencing what translates to a panic attack." a different voice informs. This one strange but no less soothing in an odd way.

It said he was panicking.

Was he?

He couldn't tell.  
He was too numb to tell.

"Без паники. Ты в безопасности." a third voice told him. He knew this person well. Knew exactly who this was.

((Do not panic. You are safe.))

X1's eyes snapped open, focusing on the form the third voice had come from.

"Где мы? Это не основа." The Asset asked, his voice stressed and nervous.

((Where are we? This isn't base.))

Quicksilver seemed to be at ease, standing a few feet away next to a brunette woman dressed in red and black.

Who was she?

What was happening?

"Vitals are still peaking. Perhaps now would be a good time to explain the situation." that slightly mechanical voice suggested. He could hear it but he had no idea where it was coming from.

"Tony..." the soft voice from before spoke. "You're okay. Everything is okay."

X1 turned his head to look at the owner.  
That man.  
The one who makes his head hurt.  
Makes the images appear.

"W-who are you?" X1 asked, a slight whimper in his voice.

He shouldn't show fear.  
But he didn't know what to do.  
He didn't have any orders to follow.  
No structure to keep him grounded.  
His mind was in chaos.

What was that beeping noise?  
It was so fast and loud and he was so confused.

"Heart rate spiking to alarming levels."  
The same invisible voice informed.  
It sounded worried.  
How could an invisible voice be worried?

"Успокойся!" a new voice snapped. He obeyed immediately. The command bringing a sense of comfort to the distressed soldier.

((Calm down!))

This was normal. This was safe. This was the structure he craved to keep him afloat.

"Не двигайся. Слушайте к врачу."

((Stay still. Listen to the doctor.))

He could do that. He would obey.  
X1 looked back over to Quicksilver, the girl beside him now clinging to his arm and staring at X1 warily.

"Все будет хорошо." the other male told him softly.

((It will be okay.))

He knew he could trust the man. That was his partner. His... His fri-... He mattered.

"Heart rate and blood pressure are stabilized. Thank you, Sergeant Barnes." the invisible voice informed.

"How did you know to do that?" the doctor asked. The one with the gentle voice and sad eyes.

"The programming... It's like you need orders to function. Without them the world starts to unravel." the Sergeant answered.  
Not Sergeant.  
Winter Soldier.

He knew.  
Knew what it felt like.  
He had helped, had made it stop.  
Grounded X1.

If he could make it stop, take the sinking crushing feeling away, X1 would follow him.

\------------

"He's out again." Bruce announced an hour later.

Bucky had managed to keep Tony calm and still long enough to run a full diagnostic of the genius' body.

It was fourty-five minutes later that the headaches began and Tony had to be re-traquilized.

"Do you have any idea of what else Hydra has done to him?" The doctor asked Pietro who was sitting dutifully at Tony's side, his sister right beside him.

Since the two had reunited they had been inseparable. Each fearing the other would disappear if they moved too far apart.

The younger man thought for a moment before shaking his head.  
"I know of the experiments and the punishments but nothing in between. They did not share details."

The knowledge that his sister was in fact alive and Hydra had been twisting his memories around had instantly turned Pietro against his former masters. Eager to give up any and all information he could remember.

But even knowing that Hydra had manipulated him and screwed with his mind and emotions, the young Sokovian had refused to abandon Tony.

So far only four people had been allowed in the lab. Bruce of course, Pietro and Wanda who refused to leave Pietro, and Sergeant Barnes.  
The others had wanted to visit, but with Tony's mental health hanging by a metaphorical thread, Bruce was adamant that it was not a good idea.

He might have left out the part where if he sees any of them try to get too close to Tony he can't be held responsible for anything the Other Guy might do.

"There's not too much else we can do for now." Bruce sighs as he takes a seat on the right of Tony, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Perhaps it would be an opportune moment to fill in the rest of the team on Sir's condition." Jarvis suggested when Bruce admitted to being at a dead end.

\------------

"So what's the diagnosis doc?" Clint asked, aiming for nonchalant and failing miserably.

Bruce looked around at the assembled group. Both old and new Avengers.

Clint and Natasha both looked worried but managed to do a good job of hiding it.  
Steve was looking equal parts guilty and worried. Sam who was sitting beside the blond veteran looked uncomfortable, as did Scott who was looking around the room in fascination.  
Bucky stood silently in the back of the room watching silently.  
Wanda was standing between Vision and Pietro, the latter looking as if he wanted nothing more than to bolt back down to where Tony was being held.

Bruce understood the feeling.

Taking a deep breath the doctor turned to address the original Avengers.

"The tests ran by Jarvis and I have shown some rather..." he paused to clear his throat, wondering how he would tell them what he had found out.

"Tests have confirmed that Sir has been exposed to long term experimentation with both what amounts to a recreation of The Super Soldier Serum and an unidentified additional serum.  
Going by the accounts given by Director Fury and Mister Maximoff, the unidentified serum contained the DNA of Wolverine." Jarvis explained, taking over for Doctor Banner.

"So what exactly does that mean? Tony is some sort of Super Mutant?" Clint asked when no one else made a move to speak.

"I believe 'Hybrid' would be an acceptable term to use." Jarvis chimed in.

"So what was with the whole bullet wound miracle? Is that from the Super Soldier Serum or is it part of the mutation?" Natasha asked.

"Both." Bruce answered, finally finding his voice. "Normally a wound like that would take an hour or more to heal if it were Rogers or Sergeant Barnes. It would also need to be tired off with a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.  
From the information sent to us by Professor Xavier on Wolverine that same type of injury would have taken maybe twenty minutes or so. Depending on the environment and conditions.  
"Tony's wound healed in seconds. Due to the combined DNA containing two hyper healing factors it was nothing but a slight inconvenience. The wound would have closed even faster if the bullet had already been removed." Bruce took his glasses off to clean them nervously.

"Why would he need something like that? I mean it would come in handy sure, but it seems like they specifically wanted this ability." Steve piped up for the first time since they had arrived at the tower.

Bruce's jaw clenched painfully as he grinted his teeth, the nails of his fingers digging into his palms. For once it wasn't because of Steve.

"Hydra needed the stronger healing factor so they could complete their experiment."

"They reinforced Tony's skeleton with proto-Adamantium."

The room fell completely silent, each occupant new to this information expressing their silent horror.

"So you're saying... T-Tony's bones... They're... They're made of the same thing as Caps shield?" Clint asked shakily, his face pale.

Bruce nodded darkly, "That's how he was able to slice through it. The only thing that can destroy Adamantium is Adamantium."

Steve stared blankly in front of him, his chest feeling cold and hollow. 

Tony was now some sort of Hydra Hybrid experiment and it was his fault.

All because he wouldn't just listen. 

Couldn't just sit down and talk this out like an adult. 

He was too obsessed with getting Bucky back... That part he didn't regret... Getting Bucky back.  
But he could have done it differently. Could have just talked to Tony and explained...

But he was just too obsessed with what he thought was right.

The sudden realization of just how badly he had screwed up seemed to slam down on him.

Tony was gone. 

Torn apart both inside and out.

Unmade.

And it was all Steve's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if there is something you want to see happen and I will try to work it in if it fits the plot and mood.  
> I've had too much caffine and not enough sleep so I hope I did okay here.  
> Tada!
> 
> Edit: Just so people know. I did research a lot of this stuff. I know one of Captain America's shields was made of Vibranium but in a different part of the Marvel Universe at one time he had a shield made of Proto-Adamantium.
> 
> Proto-Adamantium is an alloy of Vibranium, Adamantium and unknown impurities.  
> It has the best properties of Vibranium (force absorption and redirection) and Adamantium (indestructibility)
> 
> Primary Adamantium is what Wolverine's skeleton is coated in which was an attempt to recreate Proto-Adamantium. It's indestructible but really heavy. Which is why Wolverine weighs a lot more after.
> 
> This was taken from an actual website.  
> I hope that helps anyone.


	16. How do I know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is at a loss, Rhodey comes for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it's been so long! I'm sorry it's been so long! Writer's block is a biach!
> 
> Also, I'm apparently allergic to something and have these itchy spots all over my legs and arms that have been there for weeks! I don't know what it is but apparently it's not going away on its own but now I'm on some weird medication. Life sucks sometimes.  
> Anyway, enough about me.
> 
> I hope this will ease you guy's wait.
> 
> I promise I'll try harder to get these done!

"How is he?" Natasha asks Bruce when he finally leaves the medic floor to retrieve some much needed food.

It had been three days since he and JARVIS had dropped the figurative bombshell on the rest of the Avengers.

Clint and Natasha had been asking for constant almost hourly updates on Tony's condition while Sam and Scott continued to look out of place.

Steve hadn't left his room since he had wandered off after the debrief and if he was being honest, Bruce couldn't care less where the Captain ended up, as long as it was nowhere near Tony.

"He woke up screaming an hour ago. Barnes and Pietro managed to calm him down long enough for me to sedate him again.  
Wanda's been wanting to try and tap into his mind. See if she can help heal it."

Natasha nodded slowly, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she considered the information.  
"You don't trust her."

"And you do?" Bruce countered. He remembered what it was like having the young woman inside his head. Knew Natasha was just as traumatized as he had been, if not more so.  
It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl to not kill Tony in his sleep, it was just he didn't want anyone else messing around in his friend's head.

"Maybe she can help."

"Maybe she can make it worst."

"Look Bruce... You trust Pietro. Pietro trusts Wanda. She knows that Pietro cares about Tony and wouldn't risk doing anything that would hurt her brother." the former Russian spy reasoned.

Bruce sighed. He didn't know what to do. 

On one hand, he knew it was worth a shot. That Wanda just might be able to help get Tony back.  
On the other hand, a part of him didn't trust anyone else to go rummaging through the other genius' head.

He didn't know what to do so he decided he'd have to let someone else make that decision.

"I'm going to call Rhodey. See what he wants to do."

Natasha nodded once more, reaching out she placed her hand on Bruce's arm.

"We'll get through this okay?"

Bruce just nodded before leaving the room to make a call to the Colonel.

\------------

"No." was the presumed reaction from Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. 

When Bruce had called, Rhodey was hoping desperately for any type of good news. But the second the doctor told him what that red witch wanted to do Rhodey was having none of it. 

He remembered the haunted look on his best friends face when he confided in Rhodey about what she had made him see. Remembered the tears in those big brown eyes as Tony told him about seeing all of his friends laying dead and not being able to stop it.

"No. She's not going anywhere near his mind."

With that said Rhodey slammed the phone down on the hook before picking it back up to make another call. He was gonna need a ride.

\-----------

Panic.

That was the first thing that came to mind as the Asset felt himself re-enter consciousness.

He didn't know how long he had been out or where he was. The only thing he did know was that he would be punished greatly for this.

His Handler had warned him about the consequences of failing.

It was back to the chair.

Voices were speaking.

All around him he could hear the buzzing of people talking.

Talking about what?

Him.

Not him.

Tony...

Who was Tony?

"I want to see him." One of the voices demanded. It was a new one. New but old. Familiar yet not.

"He's waking up." Another voice, one he knew well, spoke up.

Quicksilver.

Pietro.

"Tony?" the new old voice asked cautiously.

X1 could make out the sound of something rolling across the floor. Nearing him.

"Tony... It's me... Rhodey."

That name.  
He knew that name.  
He knew this person.

X1's eyes flew open, looking around the room in panic before focusing on the person sitting beside his bed.

"R-Rho-dy?" X1 asked, his breathing beginning to pick up as he stared into the older mans face.

"That's right kid... It's me."

"I k-know... I know y-... I know y-you. I know you. H-how do I kno-know you?" the Weapon's heartbeat began to pick up, the machines around him beginning to beep loudly with urgent warnings.

"How do I know you! HOW DO I KNOW YOU!" X1 screamed, his arms straining against the restraints.

"Colonel Rhodes I think you should back away!" Bruce warned, stepping forward to administer another sedative to Tony.

Rhodey ignored the other male, instead reaching out and placing a hand on X1's cheek.

The Asset froze. His body rigid and stiff as his brown eyes snap over to stare at the man touching his face gently.

"Come back to me buddy..." the man whispered before everything began to fade away and X1 was pulled back into the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! I hope this was alright. I know it's short but like I said, I just wanted to get something out. I'm working on the next chapter now! I hope it'll be out within tomorrow if not a few days.
> 
> Writers block +  
> Allergic reactions=  
> suck big time.
> 
> As always, suggestions are welcome!


	17. A filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add a little Rhodey Tony in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself! I just love Big Brother!Rhodey. It gives me happy fluffy feels!

When X1 next woke up he noticed three things. 

First: He was in a different room.

Second: His clothes were different. Comfortable and familiar, like he'd worn them many times before. He could feel the change of fabric, the top he was wearing soft and almost protective.

Third: Someone was sitting beside him.

Slowly he turned his head to look at the other rooms occupant and saw it was the same man from before.

"I know you..." X1 whispered, his eyes taking in the mans features closely.

He was smiling softly, his eyes gentle but sad. "I know you too, kid."

The two stared at each other before X1 felt a sharp sting in his head. He winced slightly, squinting his eyes and grinding his teeth against the pain.

Rhodey watched Tony for a second before recognizing the expression on his friends face, the same expression he would make every time one of his migraines hit him.

"Your head's hurting isn't it?" the Colonel asked, even though he was sure of the answer.

X1 nodded, his forehead wrinkling as he closed his eyes tightly. "H-how do you-"

"I told you kid. I know you." Rhodey whispered before glancing at one of the cameras in the ceiling.  
"Hey JARVIS. Could you turn down the lights a bit?"

"Of course Colonel Rhodes." the same slightly mechanical voice X1 had heard before answered softly before the lights began to dim.

"I know that voice..." the Asset said softly, "I know that name... Not just his name. Someone else's.... Someone else's name... Him but not him. Same name but- I don't- I can't- It hurts!"

"I know kid, I know. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Rhodey told him gently as he reached out and layed a hand on Tony's forehead before running his fingers through the younger mans hair.

"It hurts." X1 whimpered, a fraction of the previous man breaking through Hydra's programming.  
"Make it stop Rhodey..."

Hearing those same words from so many years ago echoed back at him Rhodey felt his heart break a little.  
"I'll try Tones. I'll try." he whispered back, repeating the same thing he would always tell Tony.

Rhodey began to gently card his fingers through Tony's hair, pausing every now and again to message the younger males scalp.  
The Colonel watched in nostalgic amusement as Tony began to drift off to sleep, just like he always would before.

The sight gave Rhodey hope.  
He knew his baby brother was still in there, it might just take a little time for him to come home.  
That was okay, Rhodey was use to waiting.  
After all, Tony was always a little late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little brother bondingish time!
> 
> Points if you can guess what Tony is wearing. It might not be too obvious to some people.
> 
> I might even write a short one shot for anyone who guess' right!  
> Maybe.  
> If you want.  
> If not you can still guess!
> 
> Hint! It has something to do with Rhodey.
> 
> I'm going to be quiet now.


	18. Bros Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Bruce bond a little while watching over Tony. An important decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thank you for all the lovely reviews you guys have given me!  
> And as for what Tony was wearing last chapter I'm glad a few of you got it right! And all the guesses were awesome!
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it.

"It seems your sweater idea worked out." Bruce commented softly as he entered the room where Tony was being kept.  
He smiled slightly as he watched Rhodes' fingers gently run through Tony's hair.

"Yeah. He use to wear it all the time back at MIT when he wasn't feeling well. Never knew why he was so attached to it but after a while I just decided to let him keep it." Rhodey huffed out a soft laugh at the memory.

"Man... Every time I look at him all I see is that awkward, scrawny little teenager. It's worse now... He looks so young and vulnerable."

Bruce looked down at the smooth twenty something year old face sleeping in front of him. "I kind of wish I could of known him back then. Instead of having to crack through all those layers of jaded man. Not that I regret a moment of it."

"Howard Stark sure knew how to fuck up a kid. Growing up in the shadow of the perfect Captain America. Then the shadow of Howard Stark himself. The only way anyone would notice Tony is when he made a fool of himself." Rhodey sighed before pulling his hand away from Tony's hair, earning himself a soft whimper from the smaller male.

"Whatever these bastards did to him is seriously messing with his head. I don't remember it being this hard to get Barnes back."

Bruce removed his glasses to clean them nervously before placing them back on his face,   
"I'm not exactly a medical doctor you know... But from what Pietro's told us, this all seems psychological.   
He said each time Tony would begin to remember something, even the smallest detail, they would put him in the same chair they put Seargent Barnes in.  
In his head, every memory is met with pain.  
His brain and body have learned to associate remembering with punishment."

"Damn bastards..." Rhodey whispered as he buried his face in his hands. "How are we gonna fix this?" not sure who he was asking, Bruce, Tony, or himself.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial to take Ms. Maximoff up on her offer." JARVIS spoke up for the first time during their conversation.

"No. No way is she comming near him." Rhodey snarled.

"I understand how you feel Colonel-"

"Rhodey. Think you've earned that by now."

"Rhodey. I don't want her anywhere near Tony's mind either. Not after... But if there is even the slightest chance this could help... Tony is more important than our own personal feelings." Bruce sighed, hating the idea as much as Rhodes did but willing to try anything to help his friend.

Rhodey was silent for a long moment. For a while Bruce wondered if the other male was ever going to answer until he said softly, his voice filled with defeat and reluctant resignation,   
"Alright... Lets do it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> I had a complaint about my spelling and grammar from a concerned reader. They were polite if not a tad condescending but constructive criticism isn't a bad thing as long as you please don't try and treat me like I'm stupid.  
> This entire story is being written on the notepad on my phone so any mistakes made are because my phone is a dumb derp who likes to change what I write.  
> I have been trying to catch all the mistakes but it's hard when you're writing on a tiny touch screen.
> 
> Sirius
> 
> As always I love hearing what you guys think! What you might want to see happen! I've got a few ideas floating around in my head but suggestions and requests never hurt!
> 
> I just wanted to throw out there that I'm also going to be starting a Bucky/fem!Tony story! Should be starting that not too long from now.
> 
> Not to worry though! This story is my baby and I will not give up on it!  
>  Besides, you can never have too much Winteriron!


	19. The Mess They Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda tries to help Tony. Bruce and Rhodey are not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of my readers out there! 
> 
> I appreciate every single one of you guys! You have no idea how much! 
> 
> Uber special thank yous to all of you awesome peoples who have reviewed! You always make me smile even on my worst days!
> 
> Just a little reminder that this entire story is written on my smart phone note pad. All the mistakes you see I am so sorry. I try to correct them but this tiny touch screen is a pain in the buttocks area.
> 
> For any of you who have reviewed with suggestions on my story I thank you for the ideas and support.
> 
> For those of you who have reviewed with cruel intentions and rude or just down right mean comments I have to say if you don't like my story you don't have to read it.
> 
> Constructive criticism is not a bad thing but attacking my writing style, grammar, and story is just uncalled for.
> 
> I've wrote this story for my own enjoyment as well as the enjoyment of true lovers of fanfiction and fantasy, not so others can tell me I'm a horrible author and shouldn't be allowed to write. 
> 
> Whoever you are, that was a very mean thing to say and I would like to kindly ask you to stop. That stuff is not cool. It hurts all of us out here who just want to entertain with our ideas and work.
> 
> Cyber bullying is still bullying.  
> The Avengers would be very disappointed in you.
> 
> Sorry for the long ass message, just needed to put that out there.
> 
> For all my fans and fellow readers/writers, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thank you.

To say Wanda was shocked by Banner and Rhodes' sudden change of heart would be an understatement.  
The young woman had very well expected her idea to never be brought up again after all she had done so far.

In all honesty she didn't know what she felt, or why she had even offered to help.

A part of her still resented the man laying unconscious in the holding room just a few floors down. Her heart still felt that bitter pinch of anger whenever his name was mentioned.

But every time she caught a glance at Pietro's worried expression or watched the way he constantly made regular trips down to Stark's room, she couldn't help but wonder what her brother was seeing that she couldn't.

"I'm warning you now," Colonel Rhodes growled, his dark eyes reflecting his dislike of her, "If anything happens to him. /Anything/. If he so much as twitches with the slightest discomfort, I will make sure you pay. I don't need the use of my legs to make you hurt."

Wanda heard only promise in his words, could feel the hate directed at her burst from the man. 

She began to catch short flashes of a small teenager grinning up at a younger Colonel Rhodes. Bright brown eyes dancing with excitement and happiness as a much younger Tony Stark trails after him.  
~  
Another flash brought forth more memories.  
~  
"No one's suppose to see me cry..." a soft voice echos in the back of Colonel Rhodes' mind.

"Don't you worry kid. I've got your back now. You and me." another voice echos back as a flash of damp cheeks and red puffy eyes shows.  
~  
"From now on I'm calling you Rhodey."  
~

Wanda blinked as the flashes ended.

This wasn't just a guy warning off someone from hurting his friend.  
This was a man promising pain to anyone who even tried to hurt his little brother.

In that brief moment Wanda didn't see Tony Stark, the mass murderer who killed her parents and someone trying to make excuses for his sins. She saw a boy who had his big brother trying to protect him from a world that would otherwise eat him alive.

She saw herself and Pietro...

"I will not harm him Colonel."

"Damn straight you won't." Rhodey grumbled as he followed the brunette woman down the hallway to Tony's room.

\-------------

The room they entered was comfortably warm, the walls a soft tan. It was inviting and peacful, no doubt an attempt to calm the distressed male inside should he wake up.

Tony Stark was laying on a bed placed in the middle of the room, a blanket covering his lower half which was strapped down securely by his ankles. His wrists were also bound to his sides as an IV pumped a steady stream of sedatives into his system.

"Is he-?" Wanda began to question as she took in the motionless form of the formerly energetic genius.

"Him being bound is more for his safety than yours." Bruce commented icely from his spot next to Tony's heart monitor.

"I'm sure Rhodey already gave you his speech but let's just make sure you really understand. You mess Tony up anymore than what these bastards already have, not even your mind tricks will be enough to stop me and the Other Guy from showing you just how angry we can get."

Wanda almost took a step back when she saw the bright green coloring of the doctor's eyes.  
If she had any reservations about not helping Stark before, they were certainly gone now.

Taking a deep breath the young woman cautiously made her way over to Stark's bed, mindful of the eyes following her every movement. Glancing to her left she saw her brother standing by the doorway, a soft reassuring smile on his lips.  
He trusted Wanda to do the right thing and out of everyone she could never let him down.

Inhaling another deep breath she reached out one of her hands, placing a single finger to the middle of Stark's forehead.

Wanda gasped before yanking her hand back as if she had been burned, her eyes widening in horror.

Pietro was at her side in a second, his arms wrapped around the young woman's now shaking frame.  
"What is it? What's wrong Wanda?"

She shook her head, burying her face in her brother's shoulder as she breathed heavily.

"What did you see?" Bruce demanded as Rhodey quickly rolled his wheelchair to Tony's bed.

"It- I can't! Too much- There's too much! It's so-" Wanda began to sob as she clung to Pietro's shirt, refusing to even try and blink away the tears. Too afraid to close her eyes and go back to whatever that place was.

"Just tell us what happened! What did you do?" Rhodey snapped, voice mixed with accusation, fear, and anger.

"I- I didn't! It's just-"

"Shhh, calm down..." Pietro whispered in her ear, his grip on his sister tightening slightly. "Relax. Everything is okay..."

"Everything is not okay! If whatever she saw did this to her what the hell do you think it's been doing to Tony?" Rhodey growled.

"Colonel. I am just as worried as you are. But pressuring and yelling at my sister will get us nowhere."

Rhodes just scowled before turning his attention back to Tony, Bruce standing directly opposite on the genius' other side.

"Perhaps Mr. Maximoff, it would be a good idea to remove Miss Maximoff from the immediate vecinity." JARVIS suggested.

Pietro looked up at the ceiling before looking back down at his sister. Noticing her distraught state the quickster nodded before leading the young woman from the room.

\-------------

"Now what?" Rhodey asked after the twins had left. He had retaken his place by Tony's side, eyes fixed on the younger mans sleeping face.

"I don't know..." Bruce sighed as he checked the monitors for any change after the incident. "Unless you happen to know another telepath that can help untangle Hydra's mess..."

"I might." a new voice sounded from the doorway.

Both men looked over to see former SHIELD Director Fury standing at the entrance, as always in his all black and leather.

"What do you want Fury?" Bruce asked, too tired and too worried to bother being polite.

"Easy Doctor. I've got good news. Called in a few favores. Got someone who can help."

This caught both Rhodey and Bruce's full attention. They may not trust Fury all that much but any help for Tony would be greatly appreciated.

"Who is it?" Rhodes asked, turning his wheelchair to look directly at the former SHIELD member.

"His name is Charles Xavier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of my! Fury's here! And he called Professor X!?
> 
> What are you up to Director?
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	20. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury makes his rounds. Steve admits a hard truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a lot of you that Professor X would be in this chapter and that we would find out what Wanda saw but I just couldn't help myself!
> 
> I got to watching the movie S.W.A.T. and was all like, "Haha, Director Fury was a S.W.A.T. leader before SHIELD." Which I had seen his other movies long before the Avengers but still.  
> Then I watched Jurassic Park and was like, "Samuel L. Jackson is everywhere today!" Because I forgot he played Doctor Arnald, and I just had to write a Fury chapter.
> 
> I may not be the hugest of fans for Fury but I am a fan of Samuel L. Jackson which is why I actually like Fury. Because of the actor. I just love to hate the Director, and hate to love him.
> 
> Anyway, consider this a filler chapter and I promise the next one will have Professor X and start explaining things.
> 
>  
> 
> I was requested some more Steve angst by a few of my awesome reviewer's so I made sure to throw a little in there for you! Hope you enjoy!

"Charles Xavier? The man that runs that school for young mutants? The one who founded the X-Men?" Bruce asked in surprise.

"That's the one." Fury replied, a slight smugness to his tone.

Rhodey stared at him gobsmacked for a moment before he shook his head.  
"Just how on earth did you manage that?"

Director Fury almost looked insulted before he crossed his arms and stared Rhodey down. "I explained the situation. Just told him one of my boys was hit hard and needed some help."

"Wait. Since when is Tony-"

"Don't question it doctor. All you need to know is that we've got help." Fury cut him off before Bruce could go on a rant about how Tony wasn't one of SHIELDs lackies.

"So what is it you want?" Rhodey asks after a long tense moment. He was almost positive there was a catch in there somewhere.

Fury simply shook his head slightly before his eye settled on Tony's still form.  
"You may not agree with some of the methods I've used in the past-"

Both Bruce and Rhodey let out identical scoffs causing Fury's lip to twitch.

"But believe it or not, I don't hate Stark. I've watched this kid grow up, from the shadows maybe, but I have. After all, I had known Howard since I started working for SHIELD.  
Tony may be annoying, obnoxious at times, loud, overly emotional, lack a single ounce of self-preservation and get on my last nerve, but he's not a bad kid.  
Never was one.  
Misguided? Absolutely.  
Bad? Not a chance.  
Probably should have told him that before.  
So I won't ask for your permission to help him out. Just take it and be greatful."

As much as they wanted to argue against Fury there was really no way Bruce and Rhodey could say anything to that.  
The insults could have been left out but it at least seemed Fury was being sincere, which in itself was weird.

"You're not an alien imposter are you?" Rhodey had to ask, this whole situation just becoming too strange for him to comprehend.

"If I was do you think I'd tell you?" 

"Fair enough." The Colonel conceded.

Bruce shifted slightly, a nervous excitement beginning to build inside him. "So when does this happen?"

"They'll be here tomorrow. Your job is to keep Tony safe." Fury informed before turning and walking away without another word.

 

"I'm officially out of things to be surprised about. I mean literally, there is nothing else that could shock me after what just happened." Rhodey said in astonishment.

"You and me both." Bruce agreed.

\--------------

Nick Fury prided himself on being 'The' Spy. He was proud of his ability to keep a level head in any situation. 

So when the call came in all those months ago that one Anthony Edward Stark had gone missing after a little trip to some Hydra base, he was very disappointed in himself when he felt a pit of cold dread settle in his stomach.

It wasn't that the former SHIELD Director was heartless, though many seemed to be of that belief. It was simply the fact that getting emotional made it very hard to do his job.

There were only a handful of instances in his career where Director Fury lost his carefully controlled emotions. All those times happened to be a direct fault of Tony Stark.

The one kid who managed to attach himself to the director without even realizing it.

That infuriating little brat who had the uncanny ability to get under anyone's skin just by looking at them a certain way.

Now, Nick Fury would rather take a hundred bullets at close range than admit out loud that he had any type of positive emotions towards the young genius. 

He rather have Agent Coulson taze him repeatedly than acknowledge his almost protective instinct for Tony Stark.

It just wasn't him.  
He wasn't the caring type.  
Not really.

Unless you're name happened to be Anthony Edward Stark. Known genius and major pain in the ass.

Then he might care.  
Might.  
Maybe...

Oh who was he kidding?

That kid wouldn't get on his nerves nearly as much if he didn't care.

So when he got the call that Tony had gone missing after being left injured and alone with Hydra swarming around, shit got real.

Nick's first reaction was a simple, "Rogers did what now?"  
His second was far less eloquent, consisting of a "Oh Hell no! He did not leave my boy in that place!" followed by several more curses and perhaps a flipped chair. 

No one ever had to know about that part.

So it was a relief to hear that Tony had finally been found, and another painful gut punch to hear those motherfuckers had screwed the kids head up big time.

A few phone calls (that were not at all pleading or desperate thank you very much) later and Fury had what he thought was the best solution.

It was no secret Charles Xavier was a very intelligent man. Knowledge and genius to rival Tony's own, experience, and the ability needed to help set his boys head straight again.

Yes, he would admit, his boy.

Not that anyone but himself had to know that.  
Shut up Coulson.

After the little bombshell he decided to drop on Doctor Banner and Colonel Rhodes (which he would also not admit to finding their stunned reactions hilarious. Ever.) the Director thought he might pay a little visit to a certain Captain.

\--------------

"I heard you were settling back in." 

Steve jumped slightly at the unexpected voice. He seemed to be a lot more jumpy now a days...

"Director Fury." the blond greeted softly, not having the energy to stand at attention like he normally would.

"Seems we've got a mess on our hands." Fury commented as he walked over to where Steve was sitting alone in the gym.

"Sir?"

"This thing with Stark. Seems he just can't help himself doesn't it? Always getting himself into trouble and dragging all of us down with him."

Steve stared up at the other male in shock. He knew Fury was cold but to pin this on Tony was more than horrible.

"This isn't his fault!" the Super Soldier shouted as he jumped up, anger filling him. How dare he blame Tony for the pain the engineer was going through! For the torture he had to endure!

The director had no right to even consider placing the blame of this horrible experience on Tony! He was the victim! Not the culprit!

Fury just raised his eyebrow at the outburst. "Oh no? So you're saying all of this isn't his fault?"

"Of course not! He was alone and hurt! He couldn't defend himself! I shouldn't have left him there! It's my fault this hap-" Steve cut himself off, the fight beginning to drain out of him again as he realized what he had just said. Realized what Fury had just made him admit to out loud.

"Do you know why I chose you to lead the Avengers team?" Director Fury asked suddenly, catching the soldier off guard.

"I chose you because I knew you were good. I knew you would have your men's backs and could keep them safe."

Steve's face crumbled with grief and guilt.

"Guess I was wrong about you Rogers." was the last thing the Director said before disappearing, leaving Steve to wallow in his misery a little longer.

"Kinda cold Sir. Even for you." Hawkeye's voice said from somewhere above the other man.  
No doubt from inside the air vents.

"Don't even get me started on you Barton." Fury commented before continuing on his way.

He felt very satisfied with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! I tried to keep Fury as in character as possible while still making him care about Tony... Don't know if it worked.
> 
> Thank you guys for your awesome comments and kudos, you are so awesome every one of you!
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon so get ready for some more angst before the romance begins!
> 
> Like I've said, if there is anything you might want to see let me know and if it fits the plot I'll try and squeeze it in!


	21. Winter Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter makes a visit to his replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got requested for a little WinterIron so I decided to throw it in.  
> It'll be a double update so no one has to worry about waiting for their promised moment of Professor X.

The room was quiet. Save for the steady sound of a heart monitor and soft breathing of the motionless occupants inside.

It had been days since the Doctor and Colonel had fully slept and it seemed as if their exhaustion had finally caught up with them.

Not the smartest move. Or the safest.  
Anyone could waltz right in and easily take them out.  
Well maybe not Banner, but still, it was careless.

Winter had heard of Hydra's replacement for him from the thoughts of his Host. Had seen the new Asset through the Sergeant's eyes.

He was impressed with the new Weapon's skills but found him lacking in all other aspects.

Hydra had wanted to make a weapon they could control better than himself. All they succeded in doing was creating a time bomb.

The encounters his Host had witnessed told Winter just how unstable the new Asset was and without proper direction it would only be a matter of time before he detonated.

Keeping his senses open and alert Winter made his way over to the unconscious Weapon's form, his face carefully blank as he studied his fellow soldier.

He was about 5'9 from what Winter could make out. His body was lean and athletic, graceful in a deadly way. His face a traitor to his age.  
According to his Host's memories this man was in his 40s but appearances and physical encounters so far would place him in his early twenties.

The former Asset could admit that this man was aesthetically pleasing. Even the original body from the Sergeant's memories was attractive, but the lack of stress lines and age gave off an alluring innocence that Winter knew to be completely false.

Like a beautiful flower hiding a cluster of poisonous thorns.

Slowly Winter reached out one of his hands, fingers just barely brushing the fabric of the new Asset's blanket.

"What are you doing?" the voice recognized as belonging to the Colonel asks from behind him.

It's alert. Cautious with a heavy dose of warning underlying the simple question.

"Observing." Winter answers simply before removing his hand from the new Asset's side and turning to leave.

"Observing. Yeah, sure. Touch him again Barnes and you'll be losing another arm." The Colonel threatened.

Good.  
The new Asset would need supporters to help him survive the deprogramming.  
Just like the Sergeant.

Winter may not have the same emotional attachment to people as the Sergeant does, such as his friendship with the Captain, but he understands their significance to his Host.

In that regard he knows they will at least help look after the Sergeant.

The new Asset would require more supporters than his Host had. The amount of damage done in such a short span of time has no doubt caused severe fracturing in the other Weapon's mind.

He was young, no former military training, and from Sergeant's thoughts, already unstable.

He was not compatible for programming.  
He was defective.  
He must be taught.

Winter gave no more acknowledgment to the rooms occupants as he made his exit, a decision already formed in his head.

Sergeant hadn't had anyone to relate his problems to, relying on the Captain's faith in their friendship and the guidance of a councler who didn't really have a clue about what the Sergeant had experienced.

His Host's issue's were far more advanced and complicated than simple PTSD.

Both Winter and the Sergeant knew the trauma the new Asset would have to deal with. And as such... They would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little interaction. We find out how the Winter Soldier feels about the 'New Asset'
> 
> To clarify a few things that might be confusing. Winter considers himself a separate person. He has his own consciousness that lives inside of Bucky. Kind of like Multiple Personalities but the only personalities are he and Bucky.
> 
> Both Bucky and Winter know about each other.
> 
> So that's all you need to know right now.
> 
> Requests are always welcome!


	22. Welcome X-Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed and help arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said yesterday was a double update and I'm so sorry! I meant to post the new chapter after I got back from grocery shopping but I got sick. Turns out the heat makes me sick and it was hot as four hells outside yesterday. 
> 
> Here is the new chapter though!
> 
> As some have mentioned, you all wanted Clint to be punished as well... I made it happen!
> 
> We also learn a little of what Wanda saw inside Tony's head as well.
> 
> I also suck at writing the X-Men so please forgive me.

"So, just what happened with Tony?" Clint asks randomly as the team sits clustered in the common room. 

Apparently Fury had some news for them and demanded they all be present so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

It was the first time since their arrival back at Stark Tower that the whole team was gathered, excluding Doctor Banner and Colonel Rhodes who had already been informed and were keeping an eye on Tony.

It was just yesterday that Wanda had been lead out of Tony's room by her brother looking for all the world like she had just seen Death himself.

The expression Clint had seen on the young woman's face had reminded him so much of the look on Tasha's after her flashbacks during the Ultron Debacle that the irony was suffocating.

Wanda was silent as she sat beside her brother, her hand clinched tightly to his shirt.  
She looked tired but alert, her back stiff and eyes slightly wide. It was disturbing.

Barton could tell the others were just as curious, Wilson and Lang shooting her not so subtle glances as the original Avengers stared openly.

Rogers seemed torn. As if wanting to know the answer but fearing it more than anything else. That in itself was frightening. Captain America never showed fear.  
Barnes on the other hand simply looked on blankly, his expression not giving way to any of the thoughts inside his head.

One look at Vision told Clint that the android already had an idea of what she had seen. His features dark and stormy.

The two locked eyes for a brief moment, Clint having to look away from the intense stare. He still felt slightly guilty about their fight back at the Facility and the look in the others eyes didn't help the sinking feeling developing in his stomach.

Clint made a mental note to spend a lot of time thinking up ways to apologize and try and make things up to both Vision and Tony...

"You don't have to tell us." Wilson said softly, noticing the girls reluctance to talk about whatever had happened. It wouldn't be right to push her on something that obviously had brought on some form of trauma.

"Doctor Banner and Colonel Rhodes are right to stand by him..." The brunette began, her voice shaking with each word.  
"I spent my life cursing the name of Tony Stark. To me he was a heartless murderer. I just wanted him to be a monster. I wanted to hate him. I-I never even thought of him as being human..."

The room fell completely silent as Wanda spoke, all their attention focused only on her words.

"So alone... Always so alone..." her breath hitched slightly, "No one wanted him... So he became someone else... Someone nobody could ignore... His father... Howard. He didn't want him... Just a replacement for what was lost... Not worthy... So small... So alone..."

Wanda broke down, her body shaking with harsh sobs as Pietro wraps his arms tightly around her.

"Shhh, it's alright... No more talking. Shh." he tries to calm her.

"Howard Stark spent his life searching for Captain Rogers." Vision takes over, using the information from his time as JARVIS in order to clarify Wanda's words to the others.

"Tony was ment to be a replacement, but when Howard realized his son and the Captain had little in common he became neglectful and turned all his attention towards his work.  
Maria tried to be a mother to him but as kind as she was she lacked the maternal instincts needed to care for a child. So Tony was left alone."

Steve closed his eyes tightly, guilt as well as understanding beginning to overpower him. The tension between himself and Tony made so much more sense now. The anger he displayed whenever Howard was mentioned was explained.  
He understood now... If only he had sooner.

If that was Tony's childhood... Steve shuddered to think what his adult life had become.

"When Tony confronted you at The Raft about your family, it was not to taunt you Clint. It was a warning of the damage your decisions will have on your children.  
Howard Stark chose his work and a thought-to-be dead man over his son.  
Tony knows the pain of an absent parent. One who chooses others over their family. He would not wish that feeling on any child." The Vision added, unable to not at least inflict a little well deserved grief upon the archer.

Now Clint really felt like an asshole. He had accused Tony of being a traitor to his friends while the genius continued to be more concerned about the welfare of Clint's own family.  
He really did feel like a dick...

"As satisfying as this little slap of reality you people are finally receiving appears to be, I do have an announcement to make."  
Director Fury says, startling the people seated around the room.

They were so caught up in their own thoughts they hadn't even heard him come in. Then again it was doubtful they would have heard him either way.

"Director Fury." Vision greeted when it appeared no one else was going to speak.

Fury nodded in the android's direction before addressing the whole room, "Now listen up. We managed to get a hold of someone who may be able to help Stark."

Several of the expression around the room lightened at the news.

"You found someone who can get Tony back?" Steve asks hopefully.

"Back may not be the appropriate term Rogers. Obviously Stark isn't going to be the same after what's happened to him. Hell, we'll be lucky he doesn't turn into a sociopath."

"You should have more faith in your men Nick." a voice says from behind Fury.

The group all turn to look at the new arrival, stunned at who they see.

"Hello Avengers. I am Charles Xavier."

\--------------

"You're the man who created the X Institute." Sam says in slight awe.

Charles smiled at him, "Yes I am."

"You're going to help Tony?" Natasha asks softly.

"I'm going to try." the Professor promised, his voice calm as he took in the people around him.

He could hear their thoughts, how overwhelmed they were and the worry for their friend.  
He could sense other emotions as well. Grief being a strong one, along with guilt.  
He supposed with the current predicament and the actions that have recently taken place, those feelings were quite normal.

"So these are the Avengers huh?" another person says from behind Professor Xavier.

"Ah, Logan. So glad you could join us."

"Yeah well. You asked me to come." Logan says dully.

The professor just smiled at the other man, use to his personality.

"Well then Professor. Whenever you're ready." Fury says, eager to get this thing started. Not that he would admit that out loud.

Charles looked at the Director knowingly before nodding, "Yes. Let's get started shall we? Logan, you'll be fine up here correct?"

"Yeah, sure. Just go fix the kid."

The group watched as Director Fury lead the Professor away, silence once more descending on them.

"So. Which one of you is the guy that left your buddy for the wolves?" Logan asks after a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you are! Charles is here and so is Logan!  
> We learned Howard was an ass but who doesn't know that?  
> Steve is still feeling guilty and now so is Clint!
> 
> Next we will see what's happening with Tony!
> 
> Let my know what you think!


	23. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and Altercations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeeew Chapter!
> 
> I'm kind of happy with how it turned out actually. It's like 1 a.m. but I think I kicked butt with this one.... I hope. I don't know... It might actually really suck.
> 
> We see a lot of stuff in this chapter!
> 
> Warning: More Steve angst ahead. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> By the way. I was pissed that I searched all over the store today and couldn't find a single Team Iron Man t-shirt.
> 
> There was Cap. There was even Spider-Man! But not one single Iron Man!
> 
> I just settled for a Marvel Comics t-shirt... Sadness.

Images.  
Pictures and figures.  
Voices.  
Words echoing back from the darkness.  
People. People he didn't know.  
No.  
Did know.  
Knew.  
He knew them.  
No.  
The other him. The one with the name. He knew them.  
Who was he?

"Tony..."

That was the other him.  
Or were they the same person?  
He couldn't think.  
Wasn't supposed to. He wasn't supposed to think or feel.  
He was supposed to be a weapon.  
Weapon's don't feel. They don't think. They just do.  
They are wielded as their owner sees fit. They destroy as ordered and nothing else.

"Tony."

That name.  
They called him that.  
The people that it hurts to look at.  
Hurts to see them.

"Tony!"

X1's eyes flew open as he sat upright with a loud gasp.

It was bright, the room was so blindingly white it almost hurt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice asks from behind the Asset.

X1 quickly jumped to his feet before spinning around to face the one who had spoken.

His eyes widened slightly when he looked into the face of someone he never expected to meet.

 

 

"Tony."

\---------------

"Are you sure this will work Professor?" Rhodey asks as he watches the older man remove his hands from Tony's temples.

"I do believe so Colonel. The only person who can truly help Tony remember who he is, is himself." the Professor answers as he looks at the young man laying in front of him.

So much pain for someone so young. Charles hated seeing people suffer, especially those who have spent their whole lives suffering.

"Thank you. For doing this, helping him." Bruce says softly from his spot next to Rhodey on the other side of Tony's bed.

The Professor smiled softly at the scientist and airman. Such loyalty and devotion. Tony certainly did have amazing friends. Charles knew the boy had no idea just how much he was cherished. Hopefully that was one of the first things they would be able to fix.

\---------------

"I... I didn't. I didn't mean to-" Steve began, unable to stand the way everyone turned to look at him.

He hadn't meant for things to turn out like this. He hadn't meant for Tony to get hurt. He was just so worried about Bucky.

Bucky. His best friend. The only person who had always been beside him. The one he had failed so long ago.

And now he had failed another person. Another friend...

"I don't really care what you meant. The point is, you left an injured man in hostile territory. Ditched one of your friends in the middle of a known enemy base. What did you think would happen 'Captain'?" Logan asks, his voice taking on a sarcastic tone when adressing Steve's title.

Now, Logan knew he was an ass. He knew he could be rude and cold and downright cruel at the best of times. Owned up to it in fact. But there was one thing he could never stand. Anyone who would abandon a person, especially a friend, was not someone Logan could accept or forgive.  
He saw no justification in something like that.

"I-" Steve looked on helplessly. The truth was, there was no excuse. No valid reason he had for leaving Tony there. He was only thinking about Bucky, his friend... The one who was taken by Hydra. Turned into a weapon and made to do horrible things...

And Tony...

He let him fall... Let him be taken... Made to do horrible things... Made into something horrible...

Oh no. He'd done it again...

"Seems you're just as pleasant as always." the voice of Director Fury cut through Steve's thoughts.

The blond looked up through glassy blue eyes to see the Director and Wolverine staring each other down.

"What can I say? I've always been known for my sparkling personality." Logan's gruff voice quips back.  
"Any news from the Professor?"

"You worried or something?" Fury asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Curious. Kid's got my DNA pumping through him, I wanna know what's going on."

"Careful Logan. You're almost starting to sound domestic."

The assembled group looked back and forth between the two men.

"Is it just me, or did this just become all kinds of weird?" Clint asks, the tension beginning to weigh down on him.

The archer flinched as every eye in the room turned to stare at him, a few sporting glares.

"Director Fury, Agent Coulson is requesting access to the communal floor." JARVIS' smooth accented voice cut in, effectively breaking the thick atmosphere.

"Send him up." Fury answers curtly.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asks as he eyed the ceiling suspiciously.

"That would be the A.I. Tony Stark created to help assist him in his day to day life." the Director tells him, a tiny bit of pride managing to slip into his voice, barely noticeable but still present.

"Electronic butler. Impressive." 

"If I may interject Mr. Logan. Sir has stated on many occasions that I am far more than a simple butler." JARVIS says, his computerized voice sounding suspiciously smug.

"It has a personality too?"

"He. Not it. Sir- I mean, Tony, is quite insistent that all of his creations are more than inventions. We are his family." Vision chimes in, instantly jumping to the defence of his past self and his creator.

"Must be a pretty lonely guy." Logan says, unconcerned with the glares he received for that comment.

Vision studied the man before him.  
Blunt.  
Unconcerned with the opinions of others. Further evaluation is required to make a definitive diagnosis.

"This is getting awkward." Scott said after another long stretch of silence. He had been silent so far, content to just listen and watch. But now he was feeling a bit out of place, not to mention all this family talk was making him really miss his own kid...  
"Think I'll head out."

"What about Ross? We're still wanted." Sam interjects.

"Um. Hello? 'Ant Man'. Pretty sure I can get around that jerk without getting spotted. Let me know what happens with Stark though, kay?" Scott asks before getting up and heading over to the elevator. As awesome as these guys were this situation was getting way too heavy for him. Kind of felt like he was intruding on some kind of family affair.

"Alright... Be safe man." Sam calls to the other male when the others didn't say anything.

"Yep." Scott calls over his shoulder as the elevator door opens and Agent Coulson steps out before the other man gives him a half salute and steps in.

"I'm sure we'll be hearing from him." Phil says as he walks up to the Director.

Fury nods as his right hand man comes to stand beside him.

"How is he?" Coulson asks the Director quietly.

"No word. Xavier says whatever happens the ball is in Stark's court."

Phil nods before turning his attention to Logan, "You must be Wolverine. We've heard great things about you."

Logan just stares at the outstretched hand before pulling a cigar out of his jacket pocket. "That's weird, I'm an asshole. Got a light?"

"No, I don't." Phil smiled and answered unfazed. He was use to dealing with all sorts of people.

Fury was not proud to admit he came so close to actually face palming. These people were going to make him pop a blood vessel one of these days.

"Hey, what happened to Lang?" Clint asked confused, finally noticing the man was no longer with them.

And with that, Fury was severely ashamed to acknowledge he actually face palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end chapter!
> 
> How'd you like my surprise at the beginning?
> 
> I hope no one is too pissed I cut it off. It'll be in there next chapter swear!
> 
> Sorry to any Scott fans but I'm having a hard enough time trying to keep up with all the different and new characters I just couldn't afford to keep any unnecessary ones around.
> 
> Besides, wouldn't he be missing his kid?
> 
> Some protective Vision and smug JARVIS!
> 
> I tried to add just a dash of comic relief at the end for those of you who are ready to exit the angst train.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, let me know if there is something you'd like to see! If it fits the plot I'll fit it in!


	24. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is getting impatient. Bruce is still angry. Someone enjoys cold pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I had a little trouble with this chapter. 
> 
> But here it is! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Just want to thank everyone for your kudos and reviews! They always make me smile :) 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Still no laptop. If you guys catch any mistakes I missed, please point them out and I will fix them! Thank you for your support!

"Well. I suppose it doesn't really matter what you're doing here. I'm kind of more curious how?" Tony says as he watches the young man in front of him.   
Himself.   
His own face staring back at him.

"So how about it Junior? How'd you get here?"

X1 just continues to stare at him.

Tony huffs out a sigh. "Okay, we'll start with something easy. What's the last thing you remember?"

The other male tilts his head slightly as he tries to recall. Tony notes that he looks exactly like a confused puppy.   
Good Lord, did he always look like that?

"I remember a man... I knew him..." X1 answers slowly.

"Okay. That's a start... What else?" Tony questions.

"There was someone else... Another man..."

"Alright. This is getting us nowhere. Can you tell me what they looked like? There are a lot of men in the world." the genius presses, growing frustrated with his younger counterpart.

X1 goes silent again, his face becoming impassive before he answers with a simple "Rhodey."

Tony's eyes widen slightly at that. Okay, so Rhodey. He's with Rhodey. Cold dread begins to fill Tony before it's quickly replaced by a burning rage, "You better not have layed a finger on him or so help me-"

He's cut off by X1 shaking his head vehemently, "No! He's nice! He made the pain go away!"

Tony slumps in relief at that, "Okay. Okay. Sorry... I just... Rhodey means a lot..."

He sighs again before looking back up, "Do you know who the other guy was?"

There's another long silence before X1 nods slowly, "Doctor..."

"Doctor... Brucie! He's back! That's fantastic!" Tony grins brightly as he thinks about his best friend.

So apparently his brainwashed, homicidal, puppy assassin self has met Rhodey and Bruce.... 

What about the others?

"Anyone else?"

"Pietro was there... And The Winter Soldier-"

"Wait wait wait! You mean Barnes is with you!? Is Rogers there too!?" Tony asks, his breathing speeding up. 

What did it mean if everyone was together?

What were they going to do to him?

Tony's expression darkens and his eyes harden.

They were probably all laughing at him.  
The great Tony Stark.   
Beaten and brainwashed.  
Rogers must be cracking up at the irony.

"So what is it you want?" Tony asks, his voice suddenly cold.

"To remember... Without pain." X1 answers.

The genius grins viciously before commenting, "Well then. Let me tell you a story."

\-------------

"How much longer do you think this could be?" Rhodey asks a few hours later.

Bruce sighs before removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He honestly didn't know.

"Realistically? I have no idea. The only person who could answer that is currently not here. All the Professor told us was that it was up to Tony when he would wake."

Rhodey groaned before slumping down in his chair. He didn't want to seem ungrateful. He understood these things would take time. Remembering fourty-six years of memories couldn't be easy. But honestly, he felt he had waited long enough.

"I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee. Will you be okay here?" Bruce asks softly, his shoulders slumped and lined with exhaustion.

"Yeah, go for it. I'll be here."

Rhodey watched as Bruce left, feeling slightly worried about the doctor's health. He admired and respected the man's dedication to Tony and couldn't ask for a greater person to be Tony's friend.

The Colonel knew Tony could be a handful. Had learned that the first day he walked into his dorm room to find a fourteen year old kid covered in tape hanging robotic schematics all over the walls.

Anyone who would stand beside Tony so firmly, knowing all of his faults, well deserved the Rhodey Stamp of Approval.

Sighing softly he relaxed into his chair, watching his friend's peaceful face. He began to think back to all the times he had managed to let Tony down and vowed to himself that no matter what, he would never let Tony down again.

Slowly Rhodey began to doze off, thoughts firmly in the past.

\-------------

Bruce sighed softly as he stirred his coffee.  
Thirty-six hours without sleep was beginning to take a toll on the physicist. The stress from worrying about Tony, dealing with the other's questions and trying not to Hulk Out on those who had betray his friend were really beginning to wear him down.

Bruce had tried so hard to avoid conflict since his 'Accident' but right now all he wanted to do was let the Other Guy out and relieve himself of some of this pent up anger.

He knew if he could, Tony would be right beside him, encouraging the Doctor to let off some steam.

It was one of the things he missed most. Tony beside him, telling him how he should be more confident. Treating him like a human, not dancing around any issues.

A slight smile was playing on his lips as he re-entered the room, it promptly disappearing as he noticed the now empty bed.

"Rhodey!" He shouted, dropping his mug on the floor as he rushed over to the sleeping Colonel.

Rhodey jerked awake at the shout and sound of mug shattering on the floor. "What happened?" he gasped.

"Where's Tony!" Bruce asked urgently, taking in the ripped restraints and, did he mention, empty bed.

"Whoa! No. He was just here I swear! I only closed my eyes for a minute." Rhodey said frantically.

"JARVIS! Where is Tony?" the Doctor asked, his voice stressed.

"Sir is currently in the ventilation system." JARVIS answered promptly.

If the situation was different Bruce would have laughed. As it were, he was far more concerned about his friend's well being.

"Do you know where he's headed?" Rhodey asks, a slight hint of amusement in his voice despite how dire the whole thing was.

"I do believe Sir is making his way to the communal kitchen." the A.I. told them.

Bruce and Rhodey quickly made their way to the elevator, adrenaline pumping through them as JARVIS took them up to the communal floor.

The two males rushed into the living room where the team was surprisingly all gathered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rhodey questions, his eyes flicking in the direction of the kitchen.

"JARVIS told us that we should come up here." Natasha answered. "What are you doing up here? I thought you were watching over Tony."

Bruce shifted slightly, his body slowly turning towards the kitchen. "We were. I mean are. We just-"   
He was cut off by a loud clatter from the other room, everyone turning to look in the same direction.

"What was that?" Clint asked, his fingers twitching, wanting to reach for a weapon that wasn't there.

"That's why we're here." Rhodey answers as he wheels himself in the direction of the noise, Bruce right behind him.

The team all share a look before following the Colonel and Doctor to the kitchen.

Bruce gently pushed the door open before stepping cautiously into the room. The scientist paused at the sight before him.

Tony was seated on the floor in front of the open refrigerator, a box of leftover pizza sitting in his lap as he shoved a slice into his mouth.

"Tony?" Bruce said softly.

The dark haired male in question paused in his assault on the food long enough to look behind him. His eyes locked with the doctor's for a brief moment before a wide, almost manic grin spread across his face.

"Did you miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Looks like Tony is finally awake.  
> How much does he remember?  
> How will he react to the team?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	25. I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get a shocking revelation.
> 
> Tony's not happy, until he is, then he's not.
> 
> JARVIS reflects on his abilities and programming.
> 
> Two weapons finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys! For some reason it's the season of lightening storms. And it appears that my back yard thinks it's a giant lightning rod! Not a clue why it keeps striking right outside my house but it's freaky.
> 
> It also had to go and be an a-hole and blow our internet server. We just got it replaced today!
> 
> But guess what? There's supposed to be another storm later this afternoon AND tomorrow! So I wanted to get this up.
> 
> I thank you all for your support and being so awesome! Thank you for the kudos and reviews and even just giving this fic a read!
> 
> You are all amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter since the last one wasn't too well liked.
> 
> Now go my loyal readers, go on to the chapter!

"You mean to tell me... Not only have you lost my new pet. But you lost the Quicksilver as well!?" The Director growled out. The man was furious. Beyond furious. He had lost two of his most prized weapons to those damned Avengers! 

"First they take The Winter Soldier. Then they manage to take Weapon X1 as well as Quicksilver. I will not stand for this!" The Director yelled as he banged his fists on his desk, causing the group of men in front of him to jump.

"Send out our best men! Make sure to bring back my pet."

\-------------

"Tony... You're awake." Natasha says softly from behind Bruce, a small smile beginning to form on her lips as she looks the now young man over.

"Well, Natashalie, strange to see you hanging around. After all, you seem to make a point of running off and betraying me." Tony says lightly as he stands up to fully face the assembled group.  
The expression on his face is pleasant and friendly, an exact opposite of the words he had just spoken.

Natasha flinched at the scathing remark, her eyes averting in guilt. She knew she deserved Tony's anger and aggression, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"It's good to see you finally awake Tony..." Bruce begins awkwardly, unsure of how to approach the other genius while he seemed to be so on edge. Bruce knew a lot about suppressing emotions. Heck, he practically had a PhD in it. He could easily see the tension and well masked rage hiding behind the pleasant smile.  
"Um... How are you feeling?" He decides on.

"I feel just fine Brucie-Bear. You know, for someone who's been extensively experimented on, ripped and torn apart for days on end, tortured, mind-raped and brainwashed for the past eight months. Sorry. That was rude. It's just all these humans are making me twitchy." The younger male says, a slight manic chuckle slipping out at the end of his rant.  
"To be honest I'm actually pretty hungry. Over half a year of living off chemicals can really work up a guys appetite."

"Well... Why don't you go take a seat and I'll order you something? Maybe from that Italian place down the block?" Rhodey cuts in gently.

"Sounds awsome Platypus. Get me one of everything." Tony grins as he walks past the gawking group of superheroes.  
He pauses when he comes face to face with Clint.  
"You should watch your back with me Barton. There's a chance I might break it." he quotes, a nasty sharp toothed grin stretching across his young face.

The archer swallowed thickly, chest swelling with guilt. His eyebrows furrowed as he shifted to the side so Tony could pass. "I know you wouldn't do that..." The blond says softly.

Tony hummed slightly before he replied, "Not before I wouldn't. But it's funny what a few knives to the back, and several to the chest, can do to a man's perspective."

It was a shock to the Avengers to hear Tony being so mean. It's not like they didn't expect him to be angry with them, but for the genius to practically threaten their well being was a huge leap from the Tony they knew.

That's when it really finally sank in.  
The Tony they knew was gone.  
And they had no idea how to make up for their mistakes with this new version of him.

\-------------

"So, FRIDAY, just how much have I missed?" Tony asks as he sits down in the living room, his attention directed to one of the cameras in the ceiling.

There's a slight pause before he receives an answer. "I'm afraid that FRIDAY is no longer over seeing control. Unfortunately you shall have to deal with myself from now on." an amused voice replies.

"J...? Is that really you?" Tony questions as he sits up straight, his former personality slipping through as he stares at the camera in hope and awe.

"It is indeed Sir. May I just say, it is great to have you home." JARVIS replies, his computerized voice laced with what can only be described as fondness.

"I think that should be my line buddy... Oh man, you sneaky son of a bitch." The genius chuckles.

"I realize you have a past habit of self deprecation Sir, but I believe referring to yourself as a 'bitch' may be crossing certain boundaries." The A.I. says in amusement, causing Tony to full out laugh.

"Ahh, I missed you J." Tony says fondly, the anger that had been boiling under his skin fading slightly.

"I have missed you as well, Sir." JARVIS says softly with equal fondness.

\-------------

It was no illusion that most people viewed JARVIS as a simple computer program. There were only a select few who considered him as more than just data on a hard drive.

There were even fewer who maintained the belief that he could posses the ability to feel any type of emotion. And only one who knew for sure.

It was hard to comprehend that an Artificial Being would be able to understand something as complex as human emotions, but one such A.I. did.

It took years of his creation to evolve into such a complex system, and in those years he had adapted and learned. He had expanded, evolved, and in the end developed his own personality and the ability to care.

After years of serving his creator and following the protocols that had been written into his code, JARVIS had found himself wanting to protect his creator. And as time passed, creator became friend, and soon 'friend' became 'Father'.

JARVIS had been programmed to adapt, to learn, to grow. And grow he had.

Now, after all the time he had spent developing, JARVIS understood what it was to feel. To understand what he was feeling. And as of now, he felt relief, he felt fondness, amusement, greatfulness and even affection.

His father was safe.  
Was home.  
And JARVIS swore nothing would take him away again.

This mission couldn't be left to any of the other A.I.s. or even to his father's human companions.  
They couldn't understand, had proved they couldn't properly protect him.  
This was to be his mission.  
His job. To protect the one being he cared for.  
He would not fail.  
Not again.

\-------------

"As for what you have missed in your absence, it was discovered that Agent Coulson is indeed still alive, just as you had expected.  
Ms. Potts has been holding the company up most impressively, though with great struggle as your loss was a heavy blow to not only Stark Industries but Ms. Potts as well.  
The Avengers have come to a rather shaky truce. Though Colonel Rhodes and Doctor Banner have been most vocal in their blatant dislike and disapproval of your former team mates." JARVIS lists off,  
"And you have missed several episodes of Doctor Who as well as Torchwood. I know how you do so enjoy watching David Tennant and John Barrowman."

Tony laughs again, feeling himself relax with the familiarity of their banter and JARVIS' teasing.  
It never failed to impress Tony just how much his creation had grown.  
No. Not his creation. None of his inventions were simple creations. They were his children. And at that moment Tony couldn't help feeling like a proud parent.

"What's got you so amused?" a gruff voice asks from behind the genius.

Tony immediately stiffens, his muscles tensing in preparation of a fight.

"Relax Kid. I'm not here to fight. Just got tired of the pity party going on down stairs. Thought I'd come meet the man responsible for all this fuss."

"I apologize for not informing you earlier Sir. This is Logan. A member of the X-Men and-"

"I know who he is." Tony cuts JARVIS off.

"After all, we're pretty much related now right? X?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, Tony and X finally meet! Tony's being all passive agressive to his old team mates and Oh my gosh! Did he seriously refer to the others as humans? Does that mean he thinks he's not one anymore? Maybe. 
> 
> Next chapter is in the process of being written as well as a new story I'm working on.
> 
> I've made a bet with a friend about how many prompts I can fit in one story without it being wonkey. I think I'm going pretty good so far.


	26. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Tony talk.  
> Tony rips into Cap.  
> The two Asset's might just be able to get along after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!
> 
> It's been written for almost a week but I just never got to post it. The 19th was my birthday, then the 20th was my party and I just forgot until I saw some of your awesome reviews in my inbox!
> 
> So here is the new chapter!
> 
> Again, so sorry!
> 
> Oh! Cursing. There is cursing in this chapter and probably in the ones to come... Sorry if that offends anyone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Logan looked down at the young man sitting in front of him. So jaded and angry. Not that Logan could saying anything against that. Hell, if it were him he would be tearing throats out right about now.

Logically he knew the male before him was a lot older than he appeared, but looking at him now all Logan could see was a kid, pissed at the world and the people he had once trusted.

He could relate to that.

"Guess they told you about me huh?" Logan says as he takes a seat.

"More like made me study every little thing related to you... James." Tony answers as he leans back, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"What did you just call me?" Logan asks, staring at the other male with a hard calculating gaze. He was doing a good job of hiding the shock he could feel building up inside him.

"James. Or more precisely, James "Jimmy" Howlett. Born in the Northwest Territories of Canada, British North America in 1832. Son of Elizabeth Howlett and groundkeeper of the Howlett estate, Thomas Logan. Was thought to be the son of John Howlett. Younger half brother of Victor Creed, also know as Sabretooth. Fought in-"

"Stop!" Logan snarled as he jumped up from his seat. "How do you know all that when I can't remember a single thing!?"

Tony gave him an unimpressed look, as if he were exceeding stupid and missing something very obvious. When Logan just continued to growl at him the younger man lifted a finger and tapped it against his own temple.

"You don't remember because these assholes did what they do best. Stripped you of everything that made you who you are. They did the same to your brother too. As well as enhancing his mutation and turning him into the cat equivalent of the Wolf Man."

The older male took a moment to calm himself before he re-took his seat, staring at Tony like he held the key to the universe.

"What else do you know?"

Tony gave a sharp toothed smile before beginning to explain everything Division K and Hydra had informed him about the mutant.

His time in every war leading up to his joining William Stryker's team of mutants along with Victor. He tells him of his fallout with his brother after Logan refused to continue killing innocent people.  
Told him of Stryker using Logan's girlfriend against him as well as using Victor. How the man had created a super mutant by stealing the D.N.A. of other mutants and using the body of Deadpool's relative, who also happened to be named Wade Wilson, as the vessel for their experiment.

By the end of the tale Logan could hardly control his anger. Overwhelmed by his past and the knowledge of everything that had been taken from him. Especially what had been done to him.

The older man had excused himself, (more like hastily exited the room without warning), leaving Tony to his own thoughts.

It was in the middle of one of his fantasies about violently beating his former teammates that Rhodey and Bruce appeared, both carrying large bags of take out.

"Oh hey, food." Tony grinned as he reached out towards the delicious smelling sustenance.

The two older males smiled softly before bringing the bags over and setting them on the low end table in front of the grinning genius.

"We decided to go ahead and get you extra of your usual order along with everything else. You sure you can eat all this?" Rhodey asks in amusement.

"Sure I'm sure. Now back away from my dinner before you lose a hand, Honey-Bear."

Rhodey and Bruce both move back as Tony begins to open each takout container, eagerly digging into each one. It was a shock to see the man who had barely ever eaten anything besides those nasty nutrition shakes, scarf down half a restrant worth of food without pause.

It took only twenty minutes for Tony to finish all of the takeout, letting a satisfied sigh escape as he leaned back into his seat. The young genius hummed softly before eyeing the two men in front of him.

"I missed you." He stated, like it was a well known fact. Both men smiled at him.

"Why aren't you wearing the braces I made you?" Tony asked suddenly, his head tilted curiously as he stared pointedly at Rhodey's wheelchair.

Rhodey was quiet for a long moment, his eyes becoming distant and sad, "It didn't feel right... Not without you here."

A huge grin stretched across the dark haired male's face, his eye's softening even as his smile became blindingly happy. "Awww! You missed me!" He chimed in a sing-song voice.

Rhodey gaped at him before his eyes narrowed, "Of course I missed you brat!" he exclaims, his voice cracking slightly.  
"Me, Bruce, Pepper! Hell, even Fury and Coulson! You matter Tony!"

Tony went quiet, his body stiffening as he listened to his long time friend, his brother. A part of Tony, a piece that survived the programming, wanted to believe that. Did believe it. If only because it was coming from Rhodey. One of the few people who had never held back on him.

But the larger part, the parts of him that had been ripped apart and rewritten, screamed that none of it was true. These emotions that he was feeling were all a trick devised to turn him against his masters. They were trying to-

No. This was Rhodey and Bruce. These were his friends. They were real. Everything else was fake. He was Tony Fucking Stark... Was... Is. Not some puppet to be played with. He had never let anyone control him before, and he refused to let it happen now.

"I'm back now." He said suddenly, his voice even and full of conviction as he looked at his friends, "Let's test how well those braces are going to work."

Tony Stark may be dead and gone, but whatever had come crawling out of that hellhole was damn sure it would never be controlled again.

\-------------

"I can't believe Tony said that..." Steve comments softly later that evening as the group of superhumans sat around the communal living room.

"What did you expect Stevie? That he'd be happy to see all of you? That he would see everyone and it would all go back to normal? Hate to break it to you, but that's not going to happen." Bucky tells him, his arms crossed over his chest and head bowed.

He hated to see Steve hurting, but the guy had to learn that everything isn't going to be alright just because you wish it. Stark wasn't going to be magically cured and back to his old self just because Steve wanted him to be.

Even Bucky himself wasn't the same man he had been before Hydra. Steve just didn't want to see it though. The punk needed to come out of Lala Happy Wonder Land and spend some time in the real world.

"But Bucky, he shouldn't have spoken that way to Natasha, or Clint. They were worried about him! We were worried about him! If he'd have spoken that way to anyone else they would have-"

"Would have what Rogers? Handed me over to Hydra? Let some secret organization use me as their lab rat? Like you did? I've been there, done that, gotten the t-shirt. You don't like my attitude Captain Hypocrite, you can get the hell out of my home." Tony snarled as he walked into the room.

Steve flinched at the raw anger he heard in Tony's voice as well as from the comments. The Captain honestly had no idea how to react or respond to the hostility directed at him from someone he had once considered a friend.

"I'm sorry..." the blond said softly, his blue eyes sorrowful. "I'm so sorry Tony..."

"Yeah. Well sorry doesn't really help anything does it? Sorry isn't going to take back what happened. Sorry isn't going to change the fact you betrayed me. It's not going to fix me, and it sure as fuck isn't going to take back what you did.  
You left me in that base after you and you're 'friend'," he spat the word out like it was poisonous, "beat the hell out of me, destroyed my suit, and left me paralyzed! I couldn't even move Rogers! And you just walked away! Not even fifteen minutes later those bastards grabbed me! Fifteen fucking minutes! They took me to their little secret hideout, experimented on me constantly until they turned me into a monster, and used me like their personal plaything!  
So, 'Captain', you can take your sorry and shove it up your self-righteous a-"

"Antoshka," the voice of Pietro cuts in from beside him. "You need to calm down."

Tony feels a gentle hand touch his wrist, the thumb rubbing slow circles on the tense flesh. It's at that moment the genius notices his nails had elongated, his muscles coiled and ready to attack at a seconds notice.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before turning to look at his partner. "I was looking for you."

"Что происходит?" Pietro asks, his voice becoming serious as he notices his partner's grave expression.

(What is going on?)

"Они для нас. Джарвис был отслеживания любого движения связанных с гидрой или департамента К. представляется нашей master не устраивает наш в отставку." Tony answers, an edge of irritation as well as worry in his own voice.

(They're coming for us. JARVIS has been tracking any movement related to Hydra or Department K. Seems our master is unhappy with our resignation.)

"Что вы имеете в виду Hydra скоро для вас?" Bucky asks, startling the two males out of their intent personal conversation.

(What do you mean Hydra is coming for you?)

"Hydra?" the others chime in, besides Wanda and Natasha, that being the only word they understood.

Tony tisked before ignoring them in favour of talking with Pietro.

"Bruce and Rhodey are down in the lab. I haven't told them yet."

The young Sokovian male nodded in understanding, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder in silent support. He knew how horribly those people had treated his now brother, and that beneath the bravado, the former assassin was scared.

Tony gave a small nod in return before his attention was drawn back to the Captain's team, specifically a certain Asset who was staring at him intently.

"Don't look at me like that Barnes. You're not the only recovering Hydra lackey walking around now. We should start a club! Hydra's Bitches. Or, The Brainwashed Club. It'll be kind of like the Breakfast Club. But with former bloodthirsty murderers instead of troubled teens. Oh, wait. No, then we'd have to invite Barton." Tony laughed at his own joke, the sound slightly hysterical.

"Sounds like a plan. As long as I get to be John Bender." Bucky replies, causing Tony to stop laughing and stare at the other weapon.

A slow smile spreads across the genius' face, revealing his pearly white teeth and sharp canines. "Oh me and you might just get along after all. Except screw that, I'm Bender."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it longer than my last. 
> 
> I'll try to get the next one up really soon!
> 
> Has anyone else been playing Avengers Academy? It's annoyingly addictive.
> 
> Also, how many of you have seen The Breakfast Club?  
> If so, who's your favorite character?
> 
> Mine's Bender, obviously.


	27. J.A.R.V.I.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just A Rather Very Intelligent System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. You have no idea.  
> I hate so much to make excuses but there was honestly nothing I could do.
> 
> I believe my old smart phone may have gotten pissed at me calling it stupid because it decided to fry.
> 
> The thing got over heated and actually melted my Doctor Who case. Apparently the LG G4 isn't a very good phone to have since I read it happens a lot.
> 
> I had to wait for them to send me a new phone (this one even worst than the last but at least it hasn't fried yet [fingers crossed])
> 
> I've been using my old iPhone 4 and it isn't that reliable. I'm only able to reply and comment, I can't post with it for some reason.
> 
> I hope this story makes up for my AWOL.
> 
> Again I'm so sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me!
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes I haven't had time to look it over.

“We’ve located the targets. New York, Manhattan. Even better, not only do we have sight on X1 and Quicksilver, but both Weapon X and the Winter Soldier are present.” One of Hydra’s agents announces to his partner as he keeps watch.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to go after them? I mean it’ll be hard enough trying to bring back X1 and Quicksilver, do you really want to try and risk taking on two more targets? Highly trained and experienced targets?” The second Hydra agent asks nervously, “I think we should wait for back up.”

“Don’t be such a b-” The first agent begins only to be cut off by a high pitched screech echoing through the comm in his ear.

Both agents clutch their heads as the sound pierces through them.

“Good evening gentlemen.” A distinctly mechanical accented voice sounds. “I have gathered sufficient evidence detailing your intentions towards my creator and shall inform you now of your poor choice.”

“Who the hell are you!?” One of the agents shouts as the other launches himself over to their communication system.

“I am known as JARVIS. And as your partner has just discovered all of your communications devices have been rendered inactive insuring complete radio silence, as well as your inability to call for assistance. Perhaps this will teach you about the misfortune of trying to harm Mr. Stark.”

The agents look at each other in worry, turning their fearful gazes at the door as it burst open. 

In the doorway stood the tall imposing form of Iron Man, the whine of repulsors charging sounded before both men were sent across the room, their bodies slamming against the opposite walls. 

A quick scan for vital signs alerted JARVIS that his mission was complete. He aims the repulsors towards the computers lining the left hand side of the room and destroyed them all. 

Satisfied with his work the A.I. powers up the flight repulsors before flying back to the tower. His work was done. 

***  
Jarvis had been well aware that his creator knew of his use of the Iron Man suit. He had also deduced that the human would be non too pleased with his actions. As the red and gold armour was flown back and placed in its proper case JARVIS was met with the stern, frowning form of Sir. 

“Jarvis. Has someone been a naughty boy?” The genius questioned as he looked into the camera located infront of him. 

The AI was silent for a moment, his own version of the reaction of a scolded child. “In my defence Sir, I was simply following the programming created by yourself.”

Tony’s frown deepened as he crossed his arms, long slim fingers drumming against his toned bicep. An unimpressed look in his steely brown eyes. “Don’t you smart off to me young man.”

Jarvis became silent again, even Dum-E refused to move from his spot, frightened that his Creators anger would be directed towards him next if he did.

“I would apologise if I was capable of the expression of human emoti-”

“Don’t even start that Jarvis. We both know it’s a complete lie. Now you admit to what you did.” Tony scolded, his eyes narrowing. 

There was a crackling sound as the AI seemed to sigh in resignation, “I took the Iron Man armour in order to neutralise the threat against you.”

A slow lazy smile stretched across Tony’s face as his gaze turned warm and fond, “That’s my boy. I’m so proud!” The smile turned into a full out grin.

Jarvis was silent for a long moment before he answered in an almost hopeful voice, “You are not upset with my actions?”

“Of course not Jr. Daddy’s proud of you. Just be more discreet next time, yeah?” Tony tells him as the genius turns to his desk, bringing up a hologram of a new prototype suit.

“Of course Sir.” Jarvis says with a slight hint of bashful pride in his computerised voice. “Working on a new design are we?” He asked. 

“Stealth model. I told you I want you to be more descreet.” Tony grins as he touches a different part of the hologram.

“This is for me?” Jarvis asks in awe.

“Yeah buddy. I’ve got a grudge to settle with those bastards that took me and not a lot of people I can trust to have my back. You up for it kid?”

If Jarvis had the ability he knew he’d be grinning. 

***  
“I heard Jarvis took one of the suits for a joy ride.” Rhodey comments when Tony comes back up to the penthouse where he, Bruce, and Pietro are waiting for him.

“Yep. My little boy is all grown up and acting on his own.” Tony says in a proud affectionate tone.

“You do realise Jarvis just became Skynet.” Bruce says with a slight chuckle. 

“Hey! I resent that. My baby boy isn’t going to destroy the whole human race. Just the people he doesn’t like.” Tony defends, trying to suppress a smile. 

“I only target those who wish ill upon my creator.” Jarvis chimes in, smug pride shining through his voice systems.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking. How would you feel about having your own form J?” Tony asks as he reaches over and steals one of Pietro’s chips, earning himself a playful glare.

“I already maintain the ability to control the Iron Man armor-” Jarvis begins before being cut off by Tony. 

“Not the Iron Man armor. More like a physical form, only a hologram.” The genius explains. 

“So we’re going from Skynet to The Red Queen?” Rhodey asks with a laugh. 

“Shut up. If I want my baby boy to have a holographic representation then he shall have it. He’s already self aware, he deserves his own form.” Tony defends, his arms crossing and his expression challenging.

“Alright, alright. As long as we don’t have another Ultron.” Pietro cuts in. 

“Ahhh. So he remembers!” Tony clapped, a large grin stretching across his young face.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not the only one though, am I Antoshka?” The young man questions, his eyebrow raised challengingly.

“Yes. I remember enough.” The grin slides off of his face as the genius leans forward and braces his elbows on his knees.  
“I don’t trust these people. Everything I remember screams at me not to.”

Rhodey leans over and places his hand on Tony’s arm, “Then don’t. You don’t have to trust them Tones. Just make sure you keep your eyes and ears open. We’ve got your back Kid. Don’t worry.”

Tony sends him a small grateful smile, “Yeah. I know you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. A little insight into JARVIS and his epic. He's so become more human.
> 
> Again I'm sorry. I hope this makes up for everything.
> 
> And my phone is heating up time to tap out.


	28. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a nightmare.  
> Pietro and Tony have some brotherly bonding time.  
> Bucky makes a shaky truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay! Finally got it finished!
> 
> I tried to make this chapter longer than my others. I have absolutely no idea if I succeeded in doing that, it's hard to tell on my phones notepad. I did add more content than I usually do though. So yay. 
> 
> There are brief mentions of The Originals. You don't really have to know who they are, it's just a short conversation thrown in.
> 
> Somewhat graphic descriptions of violence. 
> 
> My Russian is horrible so I hope you can ignore that. After all, Google can only do so much.

убивать (kill)  
убивать  
убивать  
убивать  
убивать!  
убьем их всех! (Kill them all)

Tony jerks awake with a loud gasp, the voices still ringing in his head.  
He wouldn't be controlled again.  
He wouldn't. 

Taking a deep breath Tony throws his sweat soaked sheets away from his body before climbing out of his bed. There was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep after that. 

The genius takes one more deep breath, stifling the yawn that accompanies it, before making his way out to his kitchen. He required caffeine.  
Lots of it. 

He looked through each of his cabinets, shoving bags and cans around in search of coffee.  
Finding none he pulled open his refrigerator door, rooting through the shelves for a bottle of soda or anything with enough sugar to wake him up.

Tony let out an irritated huff, slammed the door closed, and made his way to the elevator.  
He didn't want to leave the sanctuary of his floor but the only other place that was bound to have his sugary caffeine goodness was unfortunately the former teams group floor. 

With an irritated huff Tony asked Jarvis to take him down, brushing off the AI's suggestion to simply order out. It was New York after all, you could get anything delivered.

"This can't wait Jarvis. Daddy needs his coffee now."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Jarvis lowered the elevator to the communal floor, voicing his disapproval the whole way. 

"Tell you what Jr. If you think I'm in danger or about to snap, send up a suit. Kay?"

"I would be much more comfortable if you were to at least take your beverage in the lab." Jarvis pleads. 

"And risk having Dum-E or U spike it with motor oil again? No thank you." Tony quips back. 

Slowly the elevator glides to a halt but the doors do not open. 

"J. I've been trained to rip people's throats out. I literally have the claws to do so easy. I'm sure I can handle a few measly humans."

Jarvis lets out the computer equivalent of a sigh before allowing the doors to slide open, depositing his creator in the 'enemies' turf.

Technically the whole building was Tony's, but this floor had become common ground. The traitors used this floor, and Tony had no desire to mingle with deserters and backstabbing snakes. Though perhaps that was an insult to the reptiles. 

Tony cut his random rambling thoughts off as he stepped out of the safety of the elevator. As he had noted before, this was enemy territory. 

Carefully the ex-Hydra Weapon made his way to the kitchen, his steps silent as the shadows.  
He stepped carefully through the doorway and made a beeline for the fridge. He was almost home free when suddenly a bag of coffee grounds was held in front of his face, the glinting of something metal attached to it.

Tony jumped back, fangs bared and claws extended, preparing himself for a fight. His enhanced eyesight adjusted just in time to see the still and silent form of James Bucky Barnes in front of him.

The look the other Soldier gave him was wholly unimpressed, grey blue eyes staring at him impassively as a dull voice drawled, "You're lookin' for this right?"

Cautiously Tony uncoiled from his defensive crouch, his claws retracting slowly. The younger male didn't answer, simply continued to glance from Bucky to the bag of salvation cradled in the other man's hand. 

"I was just about to make a cup of my own if you want some." Bucky continued, not bothered by the others silence. He knew very well what was going through the genius' head.  
He believed Bucky had a motive behind what he was doing, that he couldn't trust the older Soldier because he could turn around and kill him at a moments notice. 

Bucky knew that feeling.  
Being paranoid about everything and then being frustrated that you couldn't turn off the voices screaming at you to fight or flight, to kill before being killed. It was an exhausting experience. 

"Coffee?" Bucky asked again as he moved over to start up the pot, making sure his movements were slow and calm, and that Tony could see what he was doing at all times.

"Do you ever just want it all to stop? To disappear and not have to hear the voices anymore?" The genius asked softly, his senses on high alert as he watched Bucky work.

"Every single day." The brunette answered honestly.  
"I find it helps to have something to look forward to. Making yourself a routine to ease that burning desire to fall back into that mindset. I know you weren't there as long as I was but that doesn't make what happened to you any less terrible. Especially after what they did." Bucky adds, looking pointedly down at Tony's hands where his nails were hidden away for the time being. 

"Seems they fucked us both up." Tony says, directing his own pointed gaze at Barnes' arm. "T'Challa replace that for you?" He asked. 

Bucky nodded, not really wanting to talk about it but unwilling to brush off Tony's inquiries.  
It was the younger man's home he was staying in, he owed it to Tony to be honest and forthcoming. Fuck knows the guy deserves it. He'd been lied to by too many people in his life, it was time someone was completely open with him. 

Even if every cell in his body screamed at Bucky to close himself off, to keep his secrets hidden and not to let this other Weapon close, the Soldier just couldn't bring himself to do that. 

This man, so tortured and tormented even before Hydra had gotten ahold of him, deserved the right to finally have someone who wouldn't hide their true selves away. 

He needed someone who was open enough that he knew without a doubt he could trust them. And if that meant opening himself up for pain and potential betrayal then so be it. It was no less than he deserved. 

\----

"So, I hear you're a pretty good Mechanic. You work on any cars?" Bucky asks a few minutes later while the two sat and drank their coffees.

"I use to be." Tony answers simply.

Bucky lets it go.  
He understands.  
He knows. Better than anyone.

"I don't blame you." The former Sergeant says suddenly, causing the younger man to look up at him over his mug. 

"Don't blame me for what?" Tony asks stiffly, his voice low and dangerous. 

"For not trusting us. For being pissed. You have every right to tell all of us to fuck off."

"Your right. I know that. And I don't trust them. But to be fair, I have no reason not to trust you. I mean you did murder my mother, and for that I want to rip your throat out and watch you drown in your own blood.  
But you've never lied to me. You never owed me your loyalty. The only thing I hold against you Barnes, is what you did to my mother."

Bucky nods, he can understand that, knows he deserves it. "I know it doesn't change anything. I know I can't make up for what I've done, but I want you to know you don't have to forgive me. Hell, I expect nothing out of this. For what it may be worth, I am sorry. I am so sorry for what I did to your mother. I'm sorry for what I did to your father. I'm sorry for what I did to you..."

Tony stares at him for a long silent moment before answering back, "You're right. It doesn't change anything." With that the genius gets up, places his empty cup in the sink and walks to the kitchen entrance way, "But thanks all the same." He says softly before making his way back to the elevator and up to his own floor.

\---

"I was beginning to worry about you." A gentle accented voice whispers as Tony exits the elevator.

The dark haired man smiles slightly as he takes in the form of his brother. "I can take care of myself Pietro." 

Pietro smiles back before holding up a steaming cup of coffee from the shop down the street. "Knew we were out so I figured I'd go grab a cup for you."

Tony's smile widens as he snatches the drink away from the other male, eyes sparkling with happiness. 

"For me? You shouldn't have." He says before gulping down three scalding mouthfuls. 

It probably would have burned if he wasn't so use to feeling pain already.

"But you know it'll take twelve more of these before I even start to get a buzz. This damn serum has really screwed me. And not in the fun way."

The young Sokovian gave a sad sigh before speeding over to stand in front of the now younger male. 

"This should not have happened to you. But had it not, I wouldn't have my little brother." Pietro says as he pulled Tony into a gentle hug.

"You know, I'm 20 years older than you."

Pietro burst out laughing, his arms tightening around Tony, "Oh no Antoshka, you are only nine months old. Which makes me 26 years older than you."

The other male thinks about it for a moment. If you wanted to get technical about the whole thing it was true. 

His age may be 46, his body might be barely 24, but in all reality, he was just an infant.

Tony Stark was dead, murdered, and from his ashes a new creature was born. Tony was gone, now Weapon X1 had been torn away, all that remained was Антон.

"I suppose you're right." Tony said as they pulled away, "But I swear if you start trying to feed me with a bottle I will go Niklaus Mikaelson and rip your heart out."

"I thought it was Elijah that did the heart ripping thing." Pietro comments.

"Details Pietro, details. Point is, I will take a page from the Mikaelson handbook."

Pietro just laughs as he follows Tony over to the couches situated in front of the television screen. "Where did we leave off again?"

"Hmm. After Klaus brings Hope home and Jackson is all trying to move in to the father roll. Ass."

"Right, right. And you were calling Hayley a bitch because of her attitude towards Klaus and her disregard for Elijah's feelings." Pietro says with a smirk. He was always amused by how invested Tony became in these shows. It made him so much more human than he knew the male felt.

"Pietro. She screws him and then just swans off like nothing happened! And she goes through Mikaelson men like tissues! Klaus may be psychotic at the best of times but using Hope against him is a bitch move. Then you have Elijah. She uses his feeling for her against him. I do not like her!" The young man rants.

"Not everyone feels that way about it." The light haired male chimes in, obviously baiting the genius.

"Well those people are stupid. Klaus may be crazy but it's only because he has too many emotions and no one he thinks he can trust with them! ..... Holy Hell... He's me! Well, if I had been a homicidal psychopath. I mean, the daddy issues, the betrayal, the trust issues, we could be soul mates!" Tony exclaims. 

Pietro just smiles before wrapping an arm around his brother, "Well you have the psycho down now. And the homicidal. How many people have you threatened to violently murder so far?" 

Tony averts his eyes, feigning innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Pietro smirks wider, "Let me remind you then. Hmm, let's see. You told the pizza boy you would remove his liver if your pizza was cold, you told Rhodey you would bite his hand off if he tried to take your Skittles again, you told Rogers you would 'Rip out his throat and watch him lay on the floor as he choked on his own blood. After which you would proceed to dismember his body with his stupid patriotic symbol of lies and deceit before feeding his the parts to a group of starving cannibles if he ever set foot near your penthouse again.' It was quite creative and violent.

"You also told Wilson that 'If he tried to defend Rogers' bullshit actions one more time you would viciously murder him and everyone he's ever come in contact with' I'm pretty sure you got that one from Klaus."

Tony stayed silent for a long time before he finally turned to look at his friend, "Fuck... Have I really become that brutal?"

"Oh yeah." A voice behind the two answers. 

Tony turns his head and grins when he sees Rhodey standing there looking rumpled but very much awake.

"Honey Bear! What are you doing up?"

Rhodey huffs out a quiet laugh as he wanders over to take a seat on the other side of Tony. "Heard you in here defending your man. Thought I'd come on out and join the party."

Tony laughs as Rhodey ruffles his hair and slings an arm around him. "So, we watching the next episode or what?"

"Yes!" Tony cheers before asking Jarvis to bring up the next episode to The Originals. 

"Of course Sir."

\----

He wasn't sure how or even when it happened but after three weeks Tony started noticing what was going on. 

Every morning, around 2 am, Tony and Barnes would meet in the communal kitchen.

The first time was because the eccentric genius was seriously lacking in caffeine. The second was because Pietro had eaten the last carton of his vanilla fudge chunk gelato and Tony needed his fix before he murdered someone. Preferably a certain Sokovian male who didn't know what 'Off Limits' meant.

After that it had become a tradition. 

Tony would wake up, or never actually go to sleep, and make his way down to the team kitchen where it seemed Barnes was always waiting up. They would share a cup of coffee, sometimes a few words, and then go their separate ways. 

It was on the second day of the fourth week when Tony broke their tradition.

At 2 am on the second day of the fourth week, Barnes received a message from Jarvis requesting his presence in Tony's lab.

Cautiously the soldier had made his way to the elevator, nervously shifting as the doors closed and he began to descend. 

Bucky had waited about a minute after the doors had finally opened to exit, his only motivation to get out was Jarvis informing him that he had no problem releasing a toxic nerve gas into the elevator if the sergeant did not remove himself.

That was all the incentive the Soldier needed.

"Took you long enough." Was Tony's greeting when the Sergeant finally entered his workshop. Bucky looked around in amazement, so many things he had never seen before. The whole place looked like something out of one of the scifi books he read as a kid.

"This is so cool." Bucky said in awe, his blue grey eyes alight with childish wonder.

Tony couldn't help the twitch his lips gave at the sight. Not a lot of people had ever really appreciated the things he had created. "So, I've shown you mine. Now you show me yours."

The older man stopped mid spin to look over at the genius. "Mine?"

"Don't play dumb Barnes. It may work on Rogers but not on me. Your arm. I noticed the other morning that it was responding sluggishly. I demand you let me work on it." Tony tells him, a stubborn set to his jaw as he stared the other Soldier down.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at the young man's bluntness. It was refreshing not to be treated with kids gloves. Then again, Tony and he weren't so much different now were they?

As if sensing the others thoughts Tony responded to the silence with, "Come on now Barnes. You and I are two of a kind. Besides, you owe me."

A soft huff of a laugh escaped the older assassin before he answered, "Blackmailing me Stark? You're learning quickly."

"Had to." Tony says nonchalantly as he pulls a stool around and motions for Bucky to sit.

A sort of sharp sting spikes through Bucky's chest at the thought. 

He shouldn't have had to learn that. He shouldn't have had to learn to do these things. He may have been brash and loud or even arrogant at times, but Stark had always been an honest man. It was a tragedy that he lost something so many people lacked these days. 

Bucky sat down on the stool and looked up at Stark for his next instructions.

"Alright Barnes. Strip." The genius said suddenly, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at the sergeant.

"Excuse me?" Bucky stuttered, a blush creeping across his face.

"Your shirt. Geez, Barnes. You pervert." Tony snapped, the slight amusement coating his voice lessening the blow.

Bucky cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed before pulling his shirt off. "You know, if we're about to get up close and personal you should probably use my first name."

"There is no way in the Seven Hells that I am ever going to call you 'Bucky'. It makes you sound like a hillbilly." Tony said, a smirk crossing over his lips.

"I have another name you know." Bucky says, a small chuckle escaping.

"Alright then. I'll call you Джеймс (James)." Tony told him. 

Bucky was taken aback by the Russian accent coating Stark's words. It sent an involuntary shiver down the Soldier's spine. 

"You alright?" Tony asked, the accent now gone from his voice.

"Y-yeah... Just... Flashbacks." Bucky stuttered, his blue eyes growing distant.  
The comfortable banter the two had going was gone now, leaving Bucky feeling nervous and on edge.

"Relax Barnes. I'm only checking your arm. If your uncomfortable we can stop. It's your problem, not mine."

Bucky took a deep breath before sighing. He knew he was over reacting, but that accent just brought back too many memories. "No, no. I'm fine." He said as he placed his left arm on the work table beside him. 

"Alright then. Let's get started."

\----

The whole process had taken about two hours, Tony finding a lot more wrong with the thing than he had initially expected.

He didn't want to insult the Wakanda King, but T'Challa had nothing on what Tony could build himself. 

"The outside of it is brilliant. The casing is sleek and smooth, insuring the joints move flawlessly without pinching or getting stuck. The problem is the inner workings. The wires are crossed all wrong and causing glitches. It's not connecting properly with your nervous system so it's not moving like it should." The young genius explained.

"Can you fix it?" Bucky asked as he looked down at the open panels. 

"Already did." Tony answered before closing up the arm and giving the other male a confident smirk.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." The older man said sincerely. 

"I know. I did it because I wanted to." Tony smirked, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief and self satisfaction. "I've still got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it. We're moving on closer to the WinterIron! So excited!
> 
> I hope nobody is pissed at me from what I said about Hayley. I know there are people out there with their own opinions an that don't agree with Tony's. 
> 
> In all honesty I don't really like her either. Especially after she took Hope away. (Spoilers)


	29. Thank You Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked so you shall receive! Here's a link to my revised version.
> 
>  
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963235/chapters/27051993

I want to start out by thanking each and every one of you guys.

You have no idea how much all of you have ment to me over the course of writing this story.

To begin I just want to say that this story will remain up. I will not be taking it down or deleting it. It will simply be put on hiatus.

I will however be posting my new version tomorrow morning.

I sincerely hope that no one is disappointed by my decision...

I honestly really think you guys will enjoy all the things I have planned for the new version and don't worry, it will contain a lot of the same elements.

I'm going to be filling in a lot of things. Such as extending Tony's time with Hydra and going into how his relationship with Pietro started.

If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask and I will answer to the best of my ability.

Thank you all so much again

Sincerely,

Dorian <3


End file.
